Legacy
by ScarfaceOne
Summary: 15 years had passed since the events of A demon's journey, everyone has their family, join Rose Kasaragi, Luna Nightingale and Raven Hellsing on their own journey to survive...SCHOOL! Seen mostly from Raven's POV
1. First day at school

**Sequel to A demon's journey, based on Mazzy's Tank accademy**

**Read, review, enjoy**

* * *

**First day at school**

Saralla opened her eyes to see the sun light on the windows of her house, her husband, Hans Hellsing was awake and was having his morning fuel can, she rolled to the kitchen and saw the Leopard 1 there.

"Hello sweetie" she said, she then kissed him.

"The kids are still asleep?" asked Hans.

"Yes, why?" she asked with a curious face.

"Have you heard of this "Tank Academy" in Ruskie?" he asked.

"Yes, I have heard many good things of it, why?" she replied.

"Luna and Raven are going to school" he said, Saralla's eyes widened for a while and then narrowed in a relaxed way.

"When did you-" she was cut by Hans.

"Yesterday, with Mobius" he replied.

"Rose is going too?" she asked.

"Yeah, Mobius was the one who convinced me in sending them to school" said Hans.

"That's….that's really good" said Saralla.

"LUNA! RAVEN! COME DOWN!" she yelled for them to come down from their bedroom.

"Coming mom!" they both shouted back.

From the ramp that descended from the house's second floor a VK 30.02 (M) with dark green eyes and a SU-100 with bright purple eyes appeared rolling down the ramp.

"HI MOM! HI DAD!" they shouted at the same time.

"Hey, Luna did you have any bad dreams at all?" asked Saralla but Luna shook herself in a negative way.

"That's good, very good" replied Saralla.

"Breakfast is served" said Hans as he pulled some fuel cans for Luna and Raven onto the table, they happily drank it all in just a matter of seconds.

"Whoa slow down" said Hans, but he said it late and both fuel cans were empty.

"Alright kids, I have an announcement to say" said Saralla.

"What is it? What is it?" the kids asked.

"You're going to school" said Saralla, both kids had opposite reactions.

"Cool" said Raven.

"Boring" said Luna.

"Don't be like that Luna, besides Rose is going too" said Saralla trying to cheer her up, she succeeded.

"Rose is going too?! That's amazing!" Luna's mood changed instantly.

"Come on kids, grab your bags and let's go" said Hans.

"Are you going with us?" asked Raven.

"We're gonna drop you there and head back here" said Saralla, getting nuzzled by Hans.

"And one more thing, do not use your powers" said Hans.

"Is not that we can use them" replied Luna with a smirk, then the family headed outside into the street.

"Mobius!" shouted Saralla when she spotted Mobius and Nagumo taking Rose to the school too.

"Hello there Saralla" said Mobius as he approached them.

"What's up Mobius" Hans also greeted him.

"Uncle Hans!" Nagumo also came closer.

"Oh Nagumo you make me feel old" said Hans ending with a chuckle.

"Aunt Sara, how's your life going?" she asked

"We're gonna drop the kids on the school" replied Saralla.

"As for me I'm fine, very healthy" she added.

"Rose don't be shy and say hi to Hans and Sara" said Mobius.

"Uh…hi…Hans…hi…Saralla" Rose was bit shy with them, but then she saw Luna.

"LUNA!" she raced towards the SU-100 and nuzzled her affectively.

"How've you doing Rose?" asked Luna.

"I've been doing fine, I went on a camping trip with dad last week" she replied.

"And you?" asked Rose.

"Nothing, bored, bored and bored" she replied.

"Maybe we'll be in the same class!" said Rose to cheer her up.

"I can only hope" she replied.

"What about you Raven?" asked Rose.

"Uh…oh…what?" he was daydreaming.

"Do you think you'll be in our class?" asked Rose again.

"Maybe, maybe not" he replied calmly.

"God, you're so asocial!" shouted Rose, he remained neutral.

"Come on guys, you don't want to be late on your first day" said Hans as the group began to move again.

"So, Mobius, how many corpses do you have in the closet?" he said jokingly, making Saralla and Nagumo laugh.

"Ha ha ha" he mocked a laugh.

"What about you mighty Hellhound?" he asked.

"None, yet" replied Hans with an evil smile.

"You know that face always creeps me out" said Mobius.

"What? You don't like my I keel u face?" asked Hans while chuckling.

"Look over there!" shouted Nagumo as she spotted the tank academy building on the horizon, several tanks were getting inside.

"Looks like we arrived on time" said Hans, he then looked back at the kids.

"Ready for your first day at school?" asked Hans, getting a positive nod from the three tanks.

"Alright let's go then" said Nagumo, they stopped at the gates and dropped their kids there.

"I love you sweetie, and remember, no mage powers" said Nagumo as she rubbed Rose's roof.

"Now listen to me, these people do not know about mages, so don't use your powers" said Hans warning them.

"Yes dad" they both said at the same time.

"Now go" said Saralla, both Luna and Raven raced towards the front gate, arriving in time.

"Now what do we do?" asked Nagumo.

"Let's go out for a while, and catch up for everything" said Mobius, the rest nodded and went to the local bar to have some fuel cans.

While the old friends caught up with their lives their kids were going to school.

"Now where do we go?" said Raven

"I don't know" replied Rose, she saw several tanks rushing into a class room so she followed them, she signaled Luna and Raven to follow and so they did, the classroom was rather big and the teacher was this rather imposing KV-5, he was the math teacher.

"You three! Who are you?" he demanded as soon as he caught glimpse of the newcomers.

"We…we're new here" replied Rose.

"I am Rose, she's Luna and he's Raven" she introduced them.

"Alright, I am KV-5, I'm the math teacher, go sit down" he ordered, the trio exchanged glances, why his name was his model? They couldn't know, they saw several tanks in the classroom shooting glances at them, Luna didn't pay attention and began to listen to the class, Raven began to feel sleepy, and math bored the heck out of him.

"Any questions?" asked the KV-5, all the classroom replied with a collective yes, all except for Raven

"YOU! WHAT'S THE SQUARE ROOT OF 5?!" He shouted at Raven, getting him out of his daydreaming.

"Uhh…2.2360?" replied Raven.

"Correct" said the teacher suppressing a frustrated growl.

The air raid siren began to sound signaling the end of the lesson, every single tank rushed outside, Raven was the last to head for the door before being stopped by the teacher.

"How?" he asked.

"How what?" replied Raven.

"How did you do it so fast?" he asked again, he was referring on how fast Raven replied correctly the question he had made to see if he was dumb enough to fall asleep.

"Hellsing trait" replied Raven, KV-5 let go his grip, Raven was one of a kind that was for sure.

Raven got into the hallways and a Pz IVD approached him.

"Dude that was awesome!" said the Pz IVD, making Raven rise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Dude you managed to shut up the most grouchy teacher on the school without getting into trouble" replied the Pz IVD.

"I'm Pz IVD, but you can call me skip" he added, skip saw a female KV-1 passing by and his gaze fell upon her.

"Man she's beautiful" said Skip.

"Lost cause" replied Raven with a smirk on his face; he then went out to recess, once he was out some tanks shot him looks, he had become what he didn't want to, that weird new guy.

"Raven! Over here!" yelled Rose, he saw her having some nail chips with his sister so he decided to go towards them.

"Raven, what you did back there was amazing" said Rose, the trio saw an ARL-44 with a KV-2 rolling nearby, they shot the trio a glare before rolling away.

"Looks like those are the bad guys" said Raven, the air raid siren sounded and every tank rushed inside, he let out a long sigh, _this will be a long day, _he thought before getting inside


	2. Alisa

**A new chapter is up**

**Read, review, enjoy**

* * *

**Alisa  
**

Raven got inside again, this time he went to a different classroom, he looked back but didn't see Luna nor Raven, he shrugged and got inside, it was the medium tanks tactics class, he got inside and was greeted by a female Type 59, she looked at the newcomer with curious eyes.

"What's your name new guy?" she asked Raven.

"Raven Hellsing" he replied.

"Nice to meet you Raven, I'm Type 59, the medium tactics teacher" she said introducing herself, Raven glanced at a free seat and went to it, on his right there was a female Hellcat, who occasionally glanced at him, and on his left there was a male Hetzer.

"Alright class, can you explain what is a hull down position?" asked the Type 59, but the students exchanged glances nobody but Raven knew, so he spoke up.

"It's a tactic where a tank hides his hull using terrain and only exposes its turret, which is stronger than its frontal armor, commonly seen in late tier American heavy and medium tanks, although it is seen in mid tiers but not as usual as in late tiers due to the lack of knowledge" he replied, making every other tank shoot glances at him, including the teacher.

"Now, what's needed to hull down effectively?" she shot another question to the classroom.

"Good gun depression, a terrain irregularity or obstacle" replied Raven, again earning glances from the rest of the classroom.

"How much gun depression is good?" she shot the question straight at him.

"About ten degrees of gun depression" he replied, surprising the teacher and the entire classroom.

"Now what is turret down?" she asked, she thought with that question he would be unable to answer.

"It's the battle tactic where a tank hides its hull and turret entirely, shielding it from enemy fire, in fact it hides the tank completely" replied Raven.

"Good" replied Type 59, she was surprised this student knew a lot, she would probably keep an eye on him.

The siren rang through tank academy, meaning the lesson was over, most of the tanks darted outside, only the female Hellcat, Raven and Type 59 remained, the female Hellcat winked at him as she got out of the classroom, he had piqued her interest.

"Hold on a moment" said Type 59 just before Raven could get out, he sighed and turned his turret back at her.

"Is there any problem?" he asked politely.

"From where did you learn all of that?" she asked.

"My dad taught me" he replied.

"Who's your dad?" she asked again.

"Hans Hellsing" he replied.

"Alright you can go" said Type 59, letting him go, she was sure she heard that name somewhere, _It can't be him, I saw him die, _she thought

"Alright, now where to?" said Raven to himself, he noticed the female Hellcat smiling at him from the distance, she then entered another classroom, which was the chemistry lab, he followed her inside, where he found the teacher, an imposing A39 Tortoise assault tank.

"Oh you're the new guy?" he asked to Raven, who nodded.

"What's your name?" asked the teacher.

"Raven Hellsing" he replied.

"Alright Raven, welcome to my lab, I hope you enjoy chemistry, my name is Tortoise" he introduced himself.

"Today we are going to learn the chemical composition of black powder" said Tortoise.

"More specifically the one used in our shells as a propellant" he added.

"Now, what's the black powder's chemical composition?" he asked.

"Powder" someone replied.

"Ha ha very funny Sherlock, to detention after this class!" he shouted after mocking a laugh.

Raven saw no other tank reply so he took another chance.

"Black powder is a granular mixture of a nitrate, typically potassium nitrate, which supplies oxygen for the reaction, then there's charcoal which provides carbon and other fuel to the reaction and lastly there's the sulfur, which, while also serving as a fuel, lowers the temperature required to ignite the mixture, thereby increasing the rate of combustion" he explained.

"Very good Raven" said the teacher.

"And what's the most important ingredient?" he asked but before Raven could reply the female Hellcat did.

"Potassium nitrate is the most important ingredient in terms of both bulk and function because the combustion process releases oxygen from the potassium nitrate, promoting the rapid burning of the other ingredients" said the Hellcat, smiling at Raven.

"Correct Alisa" said the teacher.

_Alisa, so that's your name, _thought Raven for some moments, the teacher began to explain more things and characteristics of the black powder, time passed by and another alarm rang through the lab.

"Alright students class is over, remember to do your homework" said the teacher as most of the tanks left the classroom, Raven then proceeded to exit the classroom when he was stopped by the Tortoise.

"You did great today, keep it up for the rest of the year" said the Tortoise before letting him go, he exited the classroom and found Alisa right beside him.

"Name's Alisa, nice to meet you" she introduced herself.

"Raven, the pleasure is mine" he introduced himself politely bowing down in front of her, making her blush a little.

"First day at school and you got famous now" said Alisa.

"What do you mean?" he asked Alisa.

"Since you shut up KV-5 everyone's been talking about you, and that display of knowledge back at Type 59's class made you even more famous, I would recommend to remain neutral, or you'll be the bullies next target" she replied.

"Bullies next target?" he asked again.

"They're currently messing around with another new guy, a SPG" she replied.

"What's a SPG doing here?" he asked, but she made an I-DON'T-KNOW face.

"Come on, let's go to the P.E. lesson" said Alisa, motioning him with her barrel to come, he ran behind her to the school's field, which was amazingly big, he spotted a T71 who he assumed was the P.E. teacher.

"Looks like we got a new guy here, don't worry I already know your name" said the T71.

"You do?" asked Raven.

"Yeah Raven, I'm T71 by the way" he replied, also introducing himself.

"We're gonna do target practice" said the T71, the small crowd looked at the firing range.

"T-28 you first" said the teacher to the Russian medium, who targeted a group of fragile objects at 100 meters, he failed miserably several times.

"CURSE MY GUN!" he yelled before letting a D.W. 2 take point, said D.W.2 managed to land a shot from three.

"At least I did something" said the D.W. 2 before letting Alisa take point, her 90mm gun roared an landed a hit at a large bottle at 350 meters away, everyone cheered her up for that shot, which was considered impossible by the lower tiers craptastic accuracy.

"My turn" said Raven as he took point at the shooting range, all the things his father taught him kicked in, he narrowed his eyes and took aim, he controlled his breath like a veteran sniper.

"When he pulls the trigger you're dead" he said as he fired his gun, the shot flew out of his barrel and went straight to a tiny bottle 900 meters away, nailing the bottle dead center.

"Wow" T71 was caught off guard by Raven's shot.

"Impressive" he said to Raven.

"You used the breath control technique, a lost art" he added.

"May I ask, where did you learn to shoot like that?" asked T71.

"My dad taught me" he replied, he then let a Hetzer take point, he was carrying the short barreled 10,5 cm gun with crap accuracy, he fired twice at a bottle at 100 meters but failed both shots, he growled in frustration.

"Alright class, now we're gonna duel a little, I'll choose the pairs" said T71, he chose pairs for most tanks.

"Alisa you go with Raven" he said, she nodded and came in front of Raven.

"Three shots is a dead tank" said T71 before beginning the lesson, Raven smiled at Alisa, she trained his gun at him and fired but he was quick enough to literally jump to a side.

"HOW DID YOU DO IT!?" she shouted before getting hit by a practice shell.

"Oh so that's how you're gonna play" said Alisa teasing him, she darted towards him to flank him on his right but he also predicted that movement and turned towards her, he fired again and nailed her a second time, taking a shot from her 90mm in the process.

Raven took another shot from her before firing his last shot which landed on her upper glacis.

"Alright you two, lesson's over" said T71 after Alisa was defeated by Raven.

The siren sounded, P.E. was the last lesson of that day, he sighed and began to pack his stuff.

"Nice moves back there" said Alisa as she passed by his side, it was obvious for him that she had something for him, he began to roll towards the frontal yard and to the exit.

"Hold on there, Raven" he heard Type 59's voice and turned around.

"I saw your shooting and I was impressed by it, I'd like to meet the one who taught you to shoot like that" said Type 59.

"Really? that's good" said Raven, he spotted his father, mother and sister waiting for him at the entrance so he began to roll towards them, followed by Type 59

"RAVEN!" yelled Luna as she was joined by Rose, he came towards them.

"How was your first day at school?" he asked the trio.

"Raven became famous" said Rose.

"Really?" asked Saralla.

"Yeah, he replied every question the teachers threw at him" said Luna.

"Excuse me, I'm Type 59, I'm the medium tank tactics teacher" Type 59 came and introduced herself, she noticed Hans gaze falling on her, his piercing dark green eyes were deep on her.

"I'm very surprised by your Raven's performance and knowledge, particularly during the P.E. lesson" she added.

"I would like to offer him a place in the school shooting team" she said, making Hans raise an eyebrow.

"Well Raven, what do you say?" asked Saralla.

"I'd like to be part of the team" said Raven, he earned a smile from Type 59.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Hellsing" said Type 59 before retreating back to school.

_I'm pretty sure it's him, _she thought before returning to the school to pack her stuff


	3. Raven's special abilities

**Wow this took a lot of time to make**

**Anyways read, review, enjoy**

* * *

**Raven's special abilities **

Raven opened his eyes, he yawned and prepared himself to go down the ramp and into the kitchen, where his father and mother always were.

"Good morning" said Raven.

"Morning Raven" said Saralla, who then nuzzled him.

"Mom, where's Luna?" he asked.

"She's still in her room, she woke up this morning very sick" replied Saralla.

"Can you heal her with you powers?" asked Raven but Saralla shook herself in a negative way.

"It would risk her life" she replied, Raven felt bad for his sister

"She's not going to school today" said Hans, giving Raven his morning fuel can, which he drank slowly, he wasn't that hungry as the bad news took the hunger away, he then prepared to leave alone as he already knew the way to school.

"Bye mom, bye dad" he said before exiting the house, he began his small trip to school, along the way he found Alisa looking at him from below a tree, she then waved her gun at him, and he came towards her.

"Hello Raven" she said.

"Hey Alisa" he replied, albeit in a lower tone.

"Second day at school, ready for it?" she asked with a smile.

"Kinda, I honestly doubt I'll be better than yesterday" he replied.

"Come on, let's get moving or we're going to be late" she suggested and began to move through the streets of Ruskie.

On their way to school they had to go through some bad parts of R uskie, and then when they were going through an alley, in front of them two Churchill VII appeared blocking their way.

"Trouble dead ahead" said Raven and Alisa nodded.

"Well well well what do we have here" a third tank with a very thick German accent spoke up; it was a VK 36.00 (H).

"Sir let us through, we don't want any trouble" said Raven, of course he wasn't expecting that to work, instead both Churchills and the VK bursted into laughter.

"Do you really think we're letting you through just like that?" the VK asked sarcastically.

"Alisa get behind me" said Raven and Alisa did what she was told to.

"What are you gonna do, confront us? Ha! You're so foolish" said the VK.

"Alisa, don't tell anyone of what I'm about to do" said Raven.

"You have my word" she replied.

"FIRESTORM" he created a wall of fire that surrounded the three heavy tanks.

"WHAT THE- WHAT IS THIS!?" the VK sounded really freaked out.

"BURN" he added and the wall of fire slowly closed on them, the flames were getting closer and closer.

"What is going on?!" yelled one of the Churchills.

"You're gonna die in a burning inferno" replied Raven.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" another Churchill yelled.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you" Raven was playing tricks with them.

"Please let us go!" the VK yelled.

"Louder" said Raven.

"PLEASEEEE LET US GO!" the VK yelled again, almost crying, Raven dismissed the wall of fire around them.

"Go before I change my mind and kill you" said Raven in a colder tone, the three heavy tanks darted away running in fear.

"Pathetic" he muttered and then glanced back at Alisa.

"Are you ok Alisa?" he asked.

"What the heck did you just did?" she asked.

"It's called Firestorm Inferno" he replied.

"Alisa, I'm a mage" he added and she chuckled.

"No you're not" she said with a chuckle.

"Wanna see?" asked Raven.

"Prove it to me" she challenged him.

"Silentus" he took her voice away, she tried to speak but couldn't make a single word.

"What? I can't hear you" said Raven when he saw Alisa trying to formulate words.

"Have your voice back" he said and her voice returned.

"Wow Raven" she was really amazed by his powers.

"Are there others like you?" she asked, now her interest for him skyrocketed.

"My family excluding my uncle and my grandfather are all mages" he replied.

"My uncle is a normal person and my grandfather is a Strigoi" he added.

"What's a Strigoi?" she asked.

"Honestly I don't know, I must ask him someday" he replied, he then checked his internal clock.

"Holy moly we're 15 minutes late!" he shouted.

"Come on let's go!" shouted Alisa, both of them darted towards Tank Academy in a hurry.

"I hope Leopard 1 doesn't sends us to detention" said Alisa.

"Who's Leopard 1?" asked Raven.

"He's the school principal, he will send you to detention for saying hi to him" she replied.

"Why people use their models as their names?" asked Raven, still unsure on why that happened.

"Different culture" she replied, and then spotted the gates of Tank Academy.

"THERE! HURRY UP!" shouted Alisa as she ran towards the gates, they both entered through the front door only to be met by the dreaded Leopard 1.

"Crap" said Alisa.

"YOUNG TANKS! WHERE WERE YOU?!" the Leopard 1 asked in a very high tone.

"We were caught by some thugs" replied Raven.

"LIAR! TO DETENTION YOU TWO!" he yelled at them, they both shrugged and headed to detention, which was in the worst possible place, the Leopard 1's office.

"Second day in school, first detention" muttered Raven.

"QUIET!" the Leopard yelled at him.

Raven thought of doing something to communicate with Alisa, who was sitting right beside him, he grabbed a piece of paper from one of notebooks and wrote something on it, he then nudged Alisa and gave her the piece of paper.

Alisa took the piece of paper, which read _Hey I can mute him when he yells, do you want me to do it?_

"Please do it" she replied, she then saw the Leopard 1 yelling at her but she didn't hear a thing, Raven smiled at her.

"Hey wanna come to my house and meet my weird family?" asked Raven.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to be a nuisance" she replied blushing a little.

"You won't be a nuisance, trust me" said Raven, he then glanced at the Leopard 1 who seemed to be yelling at them.

"It's funny because we can't hear him" he added and Alisa chuckled, then the air raid siren began to sound, meaning recess was starting, both tanks rushed outside the prison cell that was the Principal's office.

"Finally we're free!" shouted Alisa, she was obviously joking.

"Whew, hey wanna eat something?" he offered.

"Let's go sit somewhere first" she replied and moved towards one of the tables.

"Here, I brought some nail chips from home, and some fuel if you want" said Raven.

"No thanks, I'm fine" she replied.

"Sure?" asked Raven

"Sure" she replied, he grabbed his nail chip bag and began to eat.

"Hey Raven I wanted to thank you for protecting me back at the alley" said Alisa, blushing a bit.

"It was nothing" he replied.

"Were you really going to kill them?" she asked.

"Nah, it was all an illusion, my aunt taught me illusion" he replied.

"I wish I had mage powers too, they're awesome" she said.

"Believe me, the awesome part only begins when you actually learn to control them, back when I was a kid I almost burned down our house with a failed spell" he replied with a chuckle.

"How do you know if a person is a mage?" she asked.

"Mages tend to have distinctive qualities over most people" he replied.

"Define distinctive qualities" she said, intrigued.

"Appearance, eye color, personality, mental capability" he replied by citing some qualities.

"See my eyes?" he asked.

"They're dark green, normal people only have normal or lime green eyes, but I have deep dark green eyes" he explained.

"My sister Luna has bright Purple eyes, and my cousin Rose has amber eyes" he added.

"What do you see in my eyes?" asked Alisa, she had violet eye color.

"Your eyes are beautiful, actually very rare" replied Raven, his eyes crossing with Alisa's eyes.

"While rare eye colors are a quality on mages, it isn't what usually defines them, my dad can explain it to you better than me, today we should ask him" said Raven, getting a positive nod from Alisa.

"Oh…recess is over" said Raven noticing the air raid siren, he got up and along with Alisa entered the school, they both went to history class with a Tiger I as a teacher.

"Come inside Alisa" said the teacher.

"You're the new guy?" asked the teacher and Raven nodded.

"Raven Hellsing, am I right?" asked the teacher and Raven nodded again, he then went to take a seat right beside Alisa.

"Today we're gonna discuss about the great war that changed our world decades ago" said the Teacher.

"Sir, how did it changed the world, as like most wars in the past it was another pointless oilbath" asked an M8A1.

"It changed the world in the fact it was the very first time intercontinental ballistic missiles were used, ICBM for short" he replied.

"And what did exactly carry the ICBM's? Asked the teacher to the class, Alisa glanced for some seconds to Raven and he nodded.

"Nuclear warheads, ranging from 5Kt to 10Kt" he replied.

"Correct Raven" said the Tiger I.

"And which side used it and why?" he asked again to the class but his gaze fell on Raven.

"In the final days of the war the Axis had devised a plan to stall the Allies rapid advance; they used several A-4 Rockets carrying the nuclear warheads to stall their advance" he replied.

"Correct Raven, may I ask, from where did you learn that?" asked the teacher.

"My dad was there, when the nukes went off" replied Raven.

"Who's your dad?" asked Tiger I

"Colonel Hans Hellsing sir" replied Raven.

"I'm sure I've heard from him somewhere, anyways, I was there too" said Tiger I.

"The period after the war became known as the global collapse" Tiger I continued the history class.

"Economical instability rose sky high and many nations dissolved into provinces, which then dissolved into clan territories, neutral zones were set after the war, Ruskie here was one of those lucky places, several decades later the world began to recover somewhat" Tiger I continued the lesson.

The air raid siren sounded meaning the class was over Alisa and Raven rushed outside first.

"Now which lesson is next?" asked Raven.

"P.E." she replied.

"You know you need to teach me to shoot like you did yesterday" she said while nudging him.

"I will Alisa, I will" he replied, and then they both went to the school's field where the P.E. class usually was being held.

"Alright students, today we're gonna have a small shooting range competition, winner gets 2 points for the next exam" said T71.

"There are five targets, each located at a considerable distance, the first one is set at 300 meters and the last one is at 1100 meters" said T71, Raven noticed that Type 59 looking at him from her office's window.

"You have a minute to shoot at them" he added, then the first one stepped in at the range, a D.W. 2, the heavy tank tried his best to hit the first target but ended up failing every time he fired, eventually his time ran out.

"There goes those two points" he said with a smirk and let another tank take his place, this time a T67 took place, wielding the somewhat accurate 76mm M1A2 AT gun, in the whole minute he only managed to take the first two targets.

"Alisa, the key is your respiration, inhale, hold your breath some seconds and then let it out slowly, when your lungs are next to empty you must fire your gun" Raven explained what she had to do.

"Alisa, your turn" said T71, Alisa took point, she had no troubles in dispatching the first two targets, which were located at 300 meters and 450 meters away, she then used the technique Raven told her to use, she held her breath and let it out slowly, she effectively nailed dead center all five targets.

"Aaaaand we have a winner" cheered T71.

"It should be over now but what the heck, step in Raven" said T71, Raven used the breath control technique like a master and nailed all five targets in a fast succession.

"Aaaaand another winner!" the P.E. teacher cheered.

"Both of you get 2 more points" said T71 before the air raid siren began to ring meaning classes had ended for that day.

"Raven, thanks for the help back there" she said and then kissed him on the left cheek, which made his day.

"Come on Alisa, wanna go meet my weird family?" said Raven, she nodded, both tanks noticed a black tank on the entrance of tank academy.

"That's Grandpa Nosfe" said Raven.

"RAVEN!" he yelled at him waving his gun.

"Grandpa!" he shouted back and approached to the black tank.

"Hey how are you guys doing?" asked the black tank, who was a Leopard 2A5, Alisa was hiding behind Raven, because she saw the Leopard 2's eyes, which were really creepy, red eyes with yellow pupils not to mention the reptile like eyes.

"Don't worry he's not mean" said Raven trying to make her feel better, she came out of her hiding place behind Raven and glanced at the Leopard 2.

"My name is Nosferatu, pleasure to meet you" Nosferatu introduced himself politely.

"Oh…I'm Alisa, the pleasure is mine" she also introduced herself.

"As you might have seen I have very distinctive eyes, I'm a Strigoi" said Nosferatu.

"What's a Strigoi?" asked Alisa.

"A Strigoi is an individual that is not alive but neither is dead" he explained.

"Every time I look myself into the mirror I see no reflection of me" he added, sending shivers down Alisa's hull.

"Come on kids, let's go home" said Nosferatu, he then began to roll towards home.

They arrived to a rather large house, which was home to Raven's family.

"We're back!" shouted Nosferatu as he entered the house, Saralla, the ISU-152 greeted him.

"Hi mom" said Raven as he entered the house followed by Alisa.

"Mom, I want you to meet Alisa, a friend from school" he said introducing the Hellcat girl.

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hellsing" she politely said.

"Just call me Saralla" said the ISU-152 with a smile.

"Where's dad?" asked Raven.

"Right here" replied Hans as he came through the door, his gaze fixed on Alisa.

"Dad, this is Alisa, a friend from school" Raven introduced Alisa.

"A pleasure to meet you sir" Alisa gave him a smile.

"Same Alisa" said Hans.

"So, Raven, how was your day?" asked Hans.

"I don't know if it was good or bad" replied Raven.

"How's that so?" asked Saralla.

"We both got jumped by these thugs on our way to school, I had to use my powers to protect Alisa from them" he replied, with a tone as if he was waiting punishment.

"You did the right thing Raven, I bet you gave them the scare of their lives" replied Hans with a chuckle.

"He did" said Alisa.

"He protected me from those thugs, I'm grateful he did" she added.

"I assume he explained to you what we are, am I right?" he asked and she nodded.

"Then you won't freak out for what I'm about to do" said Hans and Alisa raised an eyebrow.

"_Sollicitus Sum Vestram" _His hull and turret became black as night, his eyes became blood red and a black and red aura surrounded him.

"Alisa, my dad is the Hellhound" said Raven, Alisa wasn't afraid, she glanced at him.

"I like your family" she said with a smile.


	4. Raven and Alisa

**Whew, this took a lot of time, more than i had expected**

**Read, review, enjoy**

* * *

**Raven and Alisa**

Alisa opened her eyes and began to scan the room she was in, that's when she spotted the familiar ISU-152 with purple eyes, _what's she doing in here?_ She thought for a minute and then realized she had slept in Raven's house.

"Oh, Alisa you're awake" said Saralla, who then handed her a fuel can.

"Here, have some breakfast" she said giving the Hellcat girl the fuel can.

"Thanks Miss Nightingale" said Alisa in a polite way

"No need to call me like that, just call me Sara or Saralla" she said while chuckling.

"Yes Miss…oh…Sara" said Alisa, blushing a little.

"That's better little girl" said Saralla and then she nuzzled affectively the Hellcat girl.

"Did I…sleep here the whole night?" asked Alisa.

"By the time it was night you were already in a deep sleep so I decided to let you sleep the night here" replied Saralla, making Alisa blush wildly.

"No need to be ashamed Alisa" she added, making Alisa feel somewhat better.

"Morning mom, morning Alisa" said Raven as he came downstairs from his room.

"Morning my little boy" said Saralla.

"Good morning Raven" said Alisa, not moving from where she was.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" asked Raven and she blushed.

"Yes, I guess" she replied.

"Raven how's your sister doing today?" asked Saralla.

"Honestly, she's been the same as yesterday" replied Raven.

"What's wrong with Luna?" asked Alisa.

"She caught some disease, we can't determine what it is right now, I just hope it's just another cold or something like that" replied Raven, looking at the ground, Alisa then pulled right next to him and nuzzled him.

"Hey, your sister is gonna be ok" she said to him in a sweeter tone and then she smiled.

"Hey you too are gonna be late for school again!" jokingly said Saralla, they nodded and grabbed their stuff for school and darted outside.

"Bye mom!" yelled Raven as he exited the house with Alisa.

"You should call your parents to tell them you stayed with us" suggested Raven but she smiled.

"I live alone Raven" she replied, making Raven raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"My mom divorced from my dad and she just disappeared, my dad is a captain that is stationed in Colombia, fighting the cartels and stuff like that, he sends me money every week" she explained.

"Wow, sorry I didn't know" he said feeling ashamed.

"It's ok, I live my life happily, not letting negativity get into me" she replied.

"Well, you can stay in my place the amount of times you want to" offered Raven.

"Thanks Raven" she replied.

They both continued their way towards tank academy, this time they didn't run into trouble at all, they were thankful for that, they school air raid alarm rang through the hall meaning classes had just began, today both Raven and Alisa would have math first, they entered the classroom and sat down to listen to the class.

"Alright students today we're gonna learn how to calculate Sine, Cosine and tangent" said the KV-5 in his usual grouchy tone, he then began his explanation of a complicated subject Raven wasn't interested at all, he glanced at Alisa, who seemed to be having a hard time to understand him, he smirked and tried to pay attention at least a bit, but failed to do so.

"RAVEN! WHAT IS THE COMMON USE OF ALL THESE FORMULAS!?" yelled KV-5, testing him again.

"To calculate effective armor against different types of projectiles when the armor is sloped, for example, a Tiger II upper plate has a nominal armor thickness of 150mm sloped 45 degrees, applying the formulas given in class we can determine the effective armor thickness is 212.6 effective armor against AP rounds" Raven defended himself, again the KV-5 suppressed an irritated growl.

"Correct" he said not even looking at Raven in the eyes, then the air raid alarm rang through the school, signaling the beginning of the recess, Alisa exited first, followed by Raven.

"That was very nice of you, you didn't let that grouchy teacher get you" said Alisa.

"Yeah, one must never let someone step on you just like that" replied Raven.

"True that, hey have you seen that new girl?" she asked, Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" he asked still unsure who she was referring to.

"That Verdeja girl, I think she's Spanish" replied Alisa.

"Look there she is!" she said, the Verdeja I rushed past them.

"Whoa I think she's in a hurry" replied Raven.

"She looks like out of place in this school must be her first day" said Alisa, and then they went to the backyard to recess.

"So what are you going to do this weekend?" asked Raven.

"I don't know, I guess just the usual homework and sleep all day" she replied.

"What about you Raven?" she asked.

"Same here" he replied.

"Oh….hey what if…we go out this Saturday?" suggested Raven, making Alisa blush.

"Uh….sure" she replied and tried to hide her feelings.

"Hey, is there something wrong Alisa?" asked Raven but she blushed even more.

"No…uh it's nothing" she replied with a fake chuckle.

"I mean if you don't want that's ok" said Raven.

"No no no, I didn't mean that" she said trying not to blush wildly, but failed.

"Oh...uh" replied Raven, still trying to figure out what he did wrong, he didn't do anything wrong, he succeeded in getting her attention.

_Come on Alisa, stop blushing already and accept the invitation, _she thought and then glanced back at Raven.

"I want to go out this Saturday with you" she said, Raven smiled at her, and then the air raid siren began to blare, meaning the recess was now over, Alisa got up first and pulled up right beside Raven and kissed him in his left cheek, she smiled and returned to the academy.

"Whoa, that was unexpected" said Raven to himself and returned, this time to Type 59's class.

"Good morning students" she said to the class once they all settled down in the classroom, she kept an eye on Raven.

"Today we are going to learn sidescrape" she said and then glanced at Raven

"Raven, what is sidescrape" she asked.

"Showing your side to the enemy but at a high angle to make their shells ricochet, normally rear turreted tanks do this better but it also can work for middle turreted and front turreted tanks, in the case of the latter they can perform the reverse sidescrape technique that, although tedious to get into position, makes the whole sidescrape tactic easier" replied Raven, once again impressing the whole class, Alisa, who was sitting right beside him to the right winked at him.

"Thank you Raven" replied Type 59, she then drew on the board showing how to do the maneuver.

After like half an hour later the air raid siren blared through all the school, signaling the end of classes, today was one of those days where they finished class earlier than normal, Raven and Alisa were the last to exit the classroom.

"Disculpe, permiso por favor, perdon" Alisa spotted the Verdeja I making her way out of the school.

"She's Spanish or from some Spanish speaking country" he said to Alisa.

"How do you know?" asked Alisa.

"Yo también hablo español" replied Raven.

"What did you say?" she asked, not understanding what he just said.

"I speak Spanish too" he replied.

"Who taught you?" she asked, trying to figure out how he learned the second hardest language.

"A friend of the family taught me, his name is Antonio Rivero, a Captain on the Argentina's army.

"Your family is so good" she said.

"You mean full of weirdos?" he asked, they both laughed to that.

"I just wish I had a family like yours, one that cares about me" she said while looking down at the ground in sadness.

"Hey, you can have a family like mine, you can be another Hellsing" said Raven.

"Really?" she asked while looking into his dark green eyes.

"Yes you can, we are a caring family and we take care of each other as equal" replied Raven, Alisa shed some tears and kissed him in the mouth, her eyes were closed, thus making Raven blush wildly.

"I…love you Raven" said Alisa, she then blushed wildly.

"I shouldn't have done that" she mentally slapped herself, but Raven kissed her too.

"I love you too Ali" he said, joy filled her heart.

"Wanna spend the night in my house again? So you won't be alone this night" offered Raven with a smile.

"Yes, thank you Raven, thank you" she said while letting some tears of happiness

* * *

**I suck at romance, i know**


	5. The competition

**Thanks to Mazzy to let me write this fic.**

**As usual, read, review, enjoy**

* * *

**The competition**

Alisa opened her eyes and met a pair of purple eyes, again she had slept in Raven's house.

"Good morning Alisa" said Saralla, she then nuzzled the Hellcat girl affectively.

"Same Miss Saralla" she replied, then Raven came from his room.

"Hi mom, hi Ali" he said, and then approached Alisa and nuzzled her.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"I slept really well, didn't even dream" she replied, Saralla then gave both of them fuel cans, which they drank slowly.

"Mom, where's Luna?" asked Raven.

"Hans took her for a medical appointment" she replied, they both finished their fuel cans and grabbed their stuff for school.

"Be careful on the streets" said Saralla.

"Will be mom, bye bye!" replied Raven before exiting the house to head to school along with Alisa.

Hans stood in the waiting room for what he thought it was an eternity, he was worried for his daughter, then the door opened and Luna appeared with the doctor, an M46 Patton behind her.

"Dad! She literally jumped on him and hugged him.

"She's cleared for school, it was just a bit strong cold, nothing more, Mr. Hellsing" said the doctor.

"Thanks Walter" replied Hans.

"That's what old friends do" said Walter, the doctor.

"Come on Luna, you'll be late for school" said Hans, he then opened the door and left the doctor's office with Luna and began their somewhat short trip to drop her on the school, along the way Hans bought her a fuel can for recess.

"Hey dad, what do you think the principal will think about my absence in school?" she asked.

"Well I'll explain you were sick" replied Hans with a smile.

"But he won't just go along with it, he'll send me to detention" she said and her mood dropped.

"He won't send you to detention" replied Hans, _Who's this guy?_ He thought.

"I know he will, he likes to do it with anyone that's not a teacher, regardless of what they do" said Luna, Tank Academy appeared on the horizon.

"I swear he's like a dictator, he sent Raven and Alisa to detention for being late, after they were jumped by some thugs" said Luna, she began to shake a bit.

"Hey I won't let him do that to you" replied Hans while nuzzling her.

"Will you dad?" she looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"Yes Luna, I won't let a jerk pick on you because he likes to" he replied and rubbed her roof with his barrel.

Shortly after they arrived at the entrance of the academy, Hans checked his internal clock, just 20 minutes late. _Well it's not as late as I thought, _thought Hans; they rolled through the main door and stopped there.

"Now, what class do you need to go to?" he asked.

"Art class, with an STA-1 as a teacher" replied Luna, she then began to roll down the hallway after saying goodbye to her father and came face to face with that Leopard 1.

"Young girl do you know what time is it?!" he yelled out loud.

"Sir, I was at a med-" she couldn't finish her sentence before that annoying Leopard 1 interrupted her.

"I DON'T CARE, TO DETENTION!" he yelled at the top of his lung, making Luna cry some tears, however Hans had hear it.

"Luna, go to your classroom" said Hans as he came face to face with the principal.

"WHAT?! HOW DO YOU DARE?!" the principal yelled out loud again.

"She was at a medical appointment, you can't just send her to detention" said Hans in a firm and cold tone.

"WHAT A BUNCH OF LIES, YOUNG GIRL WAIT FOR ME AT MY OFFICE!" he yelled again and Luna began to roll towards the office.

"No Luna, go to your class, I'll have a small chat with this principal" said Hans and Luna nodded, she rushed towards the art classroom, where she was met by the STA-1 she had as a teacher; she gave Luna a raised eyebrow and welcomed her to her class.

"HOW DO YOU DARE!?" yelled the Leopard 1.

"I warn you, don't yell at me" he said in a cold and deeper tone.

"YOU ARE NO ONE TO GIVE ME ORDERS!" he again yelled at Hans, who then narrowed his dark green eyes on him and showed his fangs as a sign to back off.

"GET OUT OF MY ACADEMY MISTER HELLSING!" yelled the principal.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" this time Hans yelled and rammed head on the principal, making it yelp in pain.

"SILENTUS!" he took away the principal's voice, a trick he loved to do.

"What? Can't hear you, what are you saying?" Hans was teasing him.

"Oh…Want your voice back?" he asked and got a nod from the principal

"You can have your voice back" Hans gave his voice back to him.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! YOU WITCH!" he was obviously freaked out.

"Oh…your ignorance just hurt my feelings, what if I hurt you back?" said Hans in a more sadistic tone, he then grabbed the Leopard's barrel and began to bend it, making the Leopard 1 feel an intense pain.

"Do you want me to stop?" asked Hans.

"Stop! Stop now it hurts!" replied the principal and Hans let go the barrel.

"If I ever hear again you sent my son, my daughter, my niece or any other children without reason to detention I'll come back and murder you" he said and then turned around, he glanced one last moment at the principal.

"Don't make me come back" he said in a threatening tone, and then the air raid siren began to blare and the students all raced outside their classrooms, some of them looked at Hans for some seconds and then to the retreating principal.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" asked Raven as he came back with Alisa.

"I was dropping your sister here, she just had a strong cold, nothing more" he replied.

"Dad don't lie to me, what did you do?" asked Raven again.

"I might have had a little discussion with the principal" he replied.

"Oh god, dad, did you just beat down the principal?" asked Raven.

"I didn't, I just made him understand why you just can't send someone to detention with no apparent reason" replied Hans.

"You showed him didn't you?" he was referring to mage powers.

"Yup" replied Hans and Raven sighed.

"You have no shame, do you dad?" asked Raven.

"You know I don't" replied Hans, he noticed an ARL 44, a KV-2 and an M5A1 Stuart roll past him, all three shot him glares.

"Who are those?" asked Hans.

"Those two heavies are just the bullies, that M5A1, just an out of place annoying witch" said Alisa.

"Interesting, what if they suddenly stop coming to school?" asked Hans.

"No dad, you're not" replied Raven and Hans began to laugh.

"I'm just kidding, I'm not gonna do that" he said still laughing, more and more tanks went past him, some didn't even look at him while some others did, and even some were marveled at the sight of Hans.

"So dad, what are you gonna do?" asked Raven.

"You know, I don't know, Sara went out with Nagumo and Mobius to who knows where and Nosferatu disappeared…again" replied Hans.

"You can stick around here if you want; I've seen some parents in classrooms" said Raven, Hans thought about it for a few seconds before coming to a decision.

"Sure, I have nothing to do at home anyways" replied Hans and they began to roll outside and sat on a table, Raven began to explain some math stuff to Alisa while drinking from a fuel can, however Alisa didn't have one and Hans gave her one.

"Thanks Mr. Hellsing" said Alisa.

"Call me either Hans or Scarface, the one that suits you best" replied Hans.

"Still using your callsign?" asked Raven and he nodded, Raven resumed explaining some math stuff to Alisa and moments later they finished.

"I've never thought trigonometry would be so easy" said Alisa and then she kissed Raven.

"Thanks Raven" she added.

"What's your next class?" asked Hans.

"P.E." replied Alisa.

"Today a dueling competition is going to take place and some teachers might join" she added.

"Anyone can come, including parents" said Raven with a grin while looking at Hans in the eyes.

"Come on dad, show them what the Hellhound can do" he added and Hans nodded

"Sure" replied Hans, he hadn't had a combat experience in a somewhat long time so a little practice (for him) wouldn't do badly at all, and then the air raid siren began to blare.

"Come on dad, let's go" said Raven as he got up from the table(In a way tanks do) and began to roll towards the field with Alisa by his side, Hans followed them until they arrived, several teachers were gathered there too, with a tiny T71 in the middle of everything.

"Welcome students and teachers, I'm honored to announce our first dueling competition, it's time to apply everything you've learned in the previous classes, we also have several guests, some of your parents" he began to introduce the event with a collective applause to the guests.

"Alright let's begin then!" he cheered out loud and the crowd began to move, the first one to enter a match was the ARL 44 versus Type 59, it was the first mock battle with mock shells that were made to exactly replicate the characteristics of the gun they were fit in.

"ARL 44 versus the medium tactics teacher Type 59!" yelled T71 and the match began, which didn't last a full minute before ARL 44 was defeated.

"Well that was quick" commented the T71.

"Now Raven step in" said T71 and Raven nodded, he approached the arena, which was 400x400 meters with several objects for cover, Type 59 smiled at him and the match began, Raven floored it and went into cover, he poked his turret out of cover and a 122mm mock shell almost nailed him, he gathered enough mental strength and pocked out of cover with his frontal hull angled enough to make every shot bounce, he received a 122mm shell to his frontal upper plate, which bounced off.

"Angling the armor, nice trick!" cheered T71, Type 59 began to flank him, he thought for a moment to angle his side armor but realized she'll just overmatch it so he reversed and showed her his frontal armor, he got a penetration from her, of course it didn't do harm to him as it all was calculated with a computer, he took this opportunity and fired his gun, striking her turret front and bouncing off, she fired back and made another penetration on Raven, he fired towards her treads, with her turning quickly at the last moment, making the shell bounce off her frontal plate, she fired one last time, putting Raven out of the battle.

"Type 59 scores another victory, looks like this lady still has the touch" said T71 and she chuckled to that.

"Mr. Hellsing, your turn" said T71 and he stepped on the arena.

"So Mr. Hellsing, are you ready?" asked T71 and Hans gave him a creepy smile.

"GO!" yelled T71, Type 59 fired her gun but Hans literally jumped to a side, dodging the shell, Type 59's eyes widened, he began to run towards her, however he didn't fire, _What are you doing?_ Thought Type 59, Hans began to flank her with his superior agility and speed, she rotated his hull and turret at the same time to keep track of him, then she fired but Hans made another unexpected move, he braked in way that allowed his rear to skid like if he was drifting or something similar, again dodging the shell, he then darted towards what seemed to be a collision with Type 59, she instinctively turned to face her frontal armor with him but at the last moment he broke hard left and towards her rear, he placed his barrel on her rear turret armor and fired, scoring an ammo rack detonation, of course, a simulated one, putting Type 59 out of the battle, every single tank in the event was taken by surprise.

"Wow, Type 59 is out of the battle!" shouted T71, she then glanced at Hans.

"Hellhound" she muttered and he nodded.

"Quiet about it" he replied and she nodded, she was keeping that secret, she then rolled towards the crowd with Hans behind her.

"I'll get you another time, Mr. Hellsing" she said with a smile as she sat beside Tortoise, Hans then went to sit with his son.

"Dad that was awesome!" cheered Raven, Hans saw the KV-5 moving towards the arena to face another parent, a female King Tiger, the match had an uninteresting beginning and ended relatively quick, KV-5 won because that KT didn't knew almost nothing about fighting.

"Alisa, your turn!" said T71 and Alisa nodded, but was grabbed by Hans.

"See those mini turrets in his frontal armor?" he asked and she nodded.

"Those are weakspots" said Hans and let her go.

"GO!" shouted T71 and Alisa fired first, scoring a penetrating hit on one of the mini turrets, and she then darted to execute a flanking maneuver, KV-5 saw this coming and turned his turret and hull to keep track on her, she stopped and began to reverse, a trick Hans told her once, she came to his front armor and fired again at the mini turret, scoring another penetration, she then reversed more until she came to face his left side and fired again, this time scoring an engine kill hit, the computer forced KV-5 to stay still, he growled in frustration as Alisa came towards his rear armor and fired, scoring the killshot, she had won.

"Alisa wins this battle!" shouted T71, she happily ran towards Raven and hugged him, he kissed her slowly and she sat right beside him.

"Thanks Hans" she said and he smiled at her.

"Mr. Hellsing, care to show your skills in battle once more?" asked T71 and he gave him the evil smile again.

"I'll take that as a yes" said T71, Hans proceeded to the arena where he found STA-1 waiting for him, she narrowed her eyes on him.

"STA-1, the art teacher, GO!" shouted T71 giving them the go, STA-1 fired and Hans jumped again like he did when he was facing Type 59, dodging the shot, he darted towards STA-1 for what seemed like a head on collision, she panicked and began to reverse, she closed her eyes at the last moment but opened them a few seconds later, she didn't see Hans.

"Booh!" shouted Hans, who was right behind her and she yelped in fear, he fired his gun, scoring an insta-kill to her ammo rack.

"Not fair!" she protested.

"Nothing is fair in life" he replied and went to sit with his son; however he was stopped by T71 along the way.

"Mr. Hellsing, every teacher wants a go with you" said T71.

"May I ask why?" asked Hans

"You defeated Type 59, a war veteran" he replied and Hans sighed.

"Who's next?" he asked and T71 pointed his barrel at the teachers who wanted to fight him, SU-152, Type 59, Tiger I, Tortoise, KV-5, and T-34-1

"That's a long waiting line, are you sure, cause it won't give the kids a chance to participate" replied Hans.

"They're too scared of you, Raven or Alisa" replied T71.

"Alright then" said Hans and returned to the arena.

After several rounds defeating teacher after teacher Hans still hadn't been defeated, all the students were focused on him from the bleachers, one last teacher wanted a go with him, Type 59.

"Time for a rematch Hans" said Type 59

"GO!" yelled T71, Type 59 darted towards Hans and fired, this time Hans angled to deflect the shot and then reversed hard, Type 59 ran past him and then he began to chase after her.

"Let's see if Type 59 get's revenge from her previous defeat!" said T71, Hans stopped chasing her and went into hiding, Type 59 stopped and began to look for him, she scanned her surroundings, nothing.

"Where are you?" she asked to herself and then a shot came from her right, disabling her treads, she turned her turret towards the source of the shell but another came from the left and into her turret ring, jamming it, Hans appeared right behind her and placed his barrel right next to her rear turret side.

"An execution style shot?" she asked and he nodded, he fired the mock shell and scored a simulated ammo rack detonation, defeating her again, she sighed and repaired herself.

"Nice fighting would've been a pleasure to fight alongside you in the last war" she said as he left.

"Same feeling" replied Hans before leaving towards the bleachers.

Some duels later, the event had ended, as Hans wasn't exactly an official competitor he wasn't the winner, however he gained some fame in the school, particularly from the teachers.

"And the winner is….ALISA!" cheered T71, giving her a trophy, which she grabbed and hugged Raven.

"There's also an especial mention to Mr. Hellsing for giving us a hard time" he added and a collective applause was heard, then the air raid siren began to blare, meaning classes were over for the rest of the day.


	6. A secret revealed

**Thanks to Mazzy for allowing me to write into his universe**

**Read, review, enjoy**

* * *

**A secret revealed**

Alisa opened her eyes and immediately recognized the place, she had once again slept in Raven's house, she felt a gentle nudge so she glanced towards the firection and saw Saralla holding a fuel can for her.

"Thanks Miss Sara" said Alisa, she then began to drink, Raven came down the ramp from his room, and so did Luna.

"Hi mom, hi Ali" Raven came and grabbed a fuel can.

"Good morning Alisa" said Luna as she went for her fuel can, Alisa replied with a smiled and a nod.

"You know Alisa, given the fact that you live alone and also that you've spent some nights here, why don't you move here?" suggested Saralla, making her blush wildly.

"Um…there's no need….I…uh" she felt embarrassed but Raven nuzzled her, relaxing her.

"No need to feel embarrassed Alisa" said Saralla, she then picked the empty cans and placed them onto the trash can.

"Think about this offer, we have a terrain in the backyard we can use to build you a large room so you don't sleep here" said Saralla.

"But…that takes a lot of work" replied Alisa and Saralla chuckled.

"We're mages Alisa, things are easier for us" she replied and nuzzled Alisa affectively.

"Think about it" she said and Alisa nodded, she then packed her stuff with Luna and Raven and departed towards School, then Hans came out of his room, which was shared with Saralla of course.

"I feel like if a train ran me over twice" he said while stirring his chassis, Saralla then handed him a fuel can, which he drank slowly.

"Hey, you gave the school quite the show yesterday" she replied.

"Yeah, I'm too old for that crap" he replied and stirred again, he finished his fuel can and disposed of it on the trash can, he then approached to Saralla and kissed her.

"I'm going to buy some stuff for us" he said and she nodded, he grabbed about 200.000 credits and exited the house.

"Now where should I go now?" he asked himself as he wandered through the town, he felt like if he was being watched, _Nah it's just my imagination_; he dismissed the feeling and continued his travel.

"Aha! The parts shop!" she said a bit out loud and prepared to head there.

"Nadia! Wait a second!" a female voice shouted behind what seemed to be a T-34/57.

"What is it mom?" asked the T-34/57, then an SU-101 appeared, accompanied by a male ISU-152, who Hans watched from the distance, _I swear I've seen this guy_, he thought.

"You forgot your books" said the female SU-101, who then handed some books to what seemed to be her daughter, or that was what Hans had deduced.

"Thanks mom, bye!" said the T-34/57 before darting towards the Tank Academy.

"Come on Riva, let's go back home" said the ISU-152.

"I swear I've heard that name somewhere" Hans muttered to himself but then shook his turret, and continued to the parts shop, he entered it and was greeted by a Maus super heavy tank, who was the owner of the shop.

"Mr. Hellsing, what brings you around?" asked the Maus.

"Hello Oberst, I want a new engine for my wife, a V-2-54IS" said Hans.

"Ahh it's for Miss Saralla, sure, may I ask why?" he asked.

"It's a gift for our anniversary" he replied and the Maus smiled.

"It's really heavy, I'll have it delivered to your door today" said Oberst.

"Thanks mate, I really appreciate it" said Hans and then he paid 70.290 credits for it.

"Happy anniversary Hans" said Oberst before Hans exited the shop.

"Anniversary gift, check, now to get some premium oil" he said to himself before departing for the liquor oil store.

Along the way he spotted a very familiar M5A1 Stuart following him, he glanced back for a mere second, identifying it as the female that hanged around with the ARL 44 and the KV-2 back at Tank Academy, he stopped and the tiny light tank also stopped, he glanced to his right and an ARL 44 was crossing the street, he glanced to his left and saw a KV-2 coming outside an alley, _This is an ambush_, he thought and prepared for everything.

"You messed with the wrong Leopard" said Hans out loud and reversed quickly, ramming the light tank behind him, she yelped in pain and fired at him, however the shot bounced off something she couldn't see, she fired again, showing the same result.

"What's…..this?" she muttered.

Hans saw the muzzle flash of the ARL 44's gun and jumped to the left to dodge the shell, he fired his 105mm gun, nailing the ARL 44 in the turret, a clean penetration.

"BASTARD!" shouted the ARL 44, who then fired again, Hans casted a shield which stopped the shell, making it bounces off harmlessly.

"WHAT!?" shouted the ARL 44, then the KV-2 fired his monster howitzer, the HE shell made contact with the shield and exploded in a massive fireball, again doing absolutely nothing to Hans.

"Sollicitus sum vestram" he muttered three words, then his hull and turret turned black, his eyes turned red with black pupils, a black and red aura surrounded him, he then let out a loud and high pitched shriek.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" yelled the KV-2.

"I AM THE HELLHOUND!" yelled Hans in his Hellhound form, his voice had a plain demonic tone.

"AND I WILL TAKE YOUR SOULS WITH ME!" he added, making them race off and away, pushing their engines to their limits, and within seconds they were out of sight, Hans then shifted back to his original form.

"Punks" he muttered and continued his way back to the liquor oil store.

Raven and Alisa were sitting together in Tortoise's class, he ordered to work in pairs for that experiment, which involved fire, black powder and several chemical components, Tortoise had given clear instructions, which Raven and Alisa followed, however the other pairs were having a hard time.

The task was simple, create a mix stable enough to burn quickly without exploding, some of the pairs were failing miserably while others not so much, and as usual Alisa and Raven were the ones with the best results.

"Ok time's up" said Tortoise, he then approached to the couples, testing the mixes, some not even burning while others exploding, he approached Alisa and Raven and tested the mix, which burnt quick without exploding or leaving traces.

"Perfect, as usual you are the ones to win" said Tortoise, then the air raid alarm blared through the school, both Alisa and Raven knew what that meant, it was recess time, the both exited the classroom and went for the backyard.

"We did well today" said Alisa.

"It wasn't really that hard" replied Raven and Alisa smiled, Raven saw that Marder II and the UE 57 looking at them.

"Aren't those two the ones that almost killed that Verdeja girl?" asked Alisa.

"Yes, it's them" said Raven, the Marder II told something to the UE 57, who then went somewhere else, Raven sighed and kissed Alisa.

"Have you thought about the offer mom made?" asked Raven and she nodded.

"I accept" she replied, Raven then felt a small rock striking his rear turret armor, he glanced towards the source and saw the Marder II looking directly at his eyes.

"Alisa, wait here please" said Raven before going towards the Marder II.

"Hey! Hellshit!" yelled the Marder II.

"What did you just called me?" asked Raven.

"Hellshit!" yelled the Marder II, again.

"If it's about Cadence I had no other choice, you two were going to kill her!" shouted Raven, suddenly he heard a scream of pain, the voice belonged to Alisa, he glanced back in horror at his girlfriend, who had her right treads destroyed and a shot to her turret, she was bleeding oil, his eyes widened and saw the UE 57, he fired at the tiny French tank, missing by mere inches, he then turned back to Marder II and narrowed his dark green eyes on him, he fired his gun, almost destroying Marder II in a single shot, he turned around and returned to Alisa.

"ALISA!" he yelled in horror as he saw her wounds, she was crying.

"Raven….it hurts!" she said in the middle of tears, Raven then saw the tiny UE 57 taking aim at Alisa.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" he yelled before shooting a fireball at her, burning the tiny tank destroyer a bit, who then darted away scared, a crowd was beginning to form.

"Raven…help!" said Alisa.

"Screw it" said Raven, he then placed his barrel onto Alisa's frontal hull and muttered some words he began to glow in a green coloration and her wounds began to regenerate, she stopped bleeding, her treads repaired and didn't feel pain anymore, she glanced at Raven.

"What did you…just did?" she asked in disbelief.

"Remember, I'm a mage" he replied, unfortunately for them about half school had seen it, some of them muttering words, while some others screaming things like FREAK! or WITCH! or stuff like that.

"Come on Ali, let's go back inside" said Raven and she nodded, she got up and began to roll beside him, Raven narrowed his eyes on the crowd and showed his teeth in a threatening way, scaring them off somewhat, the entered the tank academy building before the recess was over, along the way they passed Type 59, who had seen the whole thing from her position.

"That was a good act Raven, and yes, I know what you are, a mage" she said and Raven smiled, they then proceeded to head towards the art classroom, they entered and sat together on the back of the classroom.

"Recess isn't over" said STA-1, the art teacher.

"We know, it's just that we feel safer inside" replied Raven.

"Safer? What do you mean?" asked STA-1.

"Half school learned my secret and some probably would try something at us" he replied.

"Secret? What secret?" she asked and Raven made a fireball at the tip of his barrel.

"I'm a mage" he replied, the art teacher smiled.

"I won't judge you, I know you are a good student, you can stay here" she replied and he nodded.

"Thank you Raven" said Alisa and then she kissed him.


	7. Near death

**This one actually took more time than i had expected**

**Thanks to Mazzyandmilk to allow me to share a character with him**

**read, review, enjoy**

* * *

**Near death**

Alisa opened her eyes and yet again had slept on Raven's house, strangely Saralla wasn't there, it was weird for her as Saralla was always there to give her the good morning.

"Oh Alisa, you're up" Saralla came up from her room, she had apparently overslept for whatever reason.

"Alisa, feel free to grab a fuel can if I'm not here, you're practically living here, I'm just waiting for you to bring your stuff here" said Saralla, making Alisa blush wildly, Saralla approached her and nuzzled her affectively.

"Hey, there's nothing to be ashamed of" said Saralla, Alisa looked down at the ground.

"It's that….i never had someone care for me so much" she said crying a tear of sadness.

"Mom abandoned me….and dad is on the other side of BigWorld" she said beginning to cry heavily.

"Sh sh sh, let it out girl, let it out" Saralla calmed her down, she knew what Alisa had felt because Saralla's childhood wasn't the best

"I've never felt so welcome in my life" said Alisa, still crying, Saralla rubbed her gun mantlet affectively to calm her down.

"You're now a member of my family Alisa, know that" said Saralla and Alisa looked up at her.

"I…I am?" she asked.

"Yes Alisa, you are, in fact, you're like a daughter to me now" replied Saralla and Alisa hugged her.

"Thank you…thank you very much…you don't know how grateful I am" said Alisa with a muffled tone, then Raven silently came down and sneaked behind her, he nuzzled her affectively and she glanced at him.

"I love you Ali" he said and she smiled.

"I love you too my favorite mage" she replied and then she hugged him too, Saralla placed in front of them two fuel cans, which they both drank quickly, they grabbed their school stuff and departed there.

Raven and Alisa arrived earlier than usual so they decided to hang around outside a little bit, lots of tanks shot them glances due to Raven's display while healing Alisa's wounds, then they saw a newcomer, a female Type T-34 who seemed lost, Alisa approached her.

"Hey are you lost?" she asked and the Type T-34 nodded.

"It's kinda early so you shouldn't be in a hurry" said Alisa and the Type T-34 looked down in shame.

"Hey no need to be ashamed" said Alisa, raising the Type T-34's turret with her barrel, the Type T-34 smiled at her.

"Are you going to Chemistry class today?" asked Alisa and the Type T-34 nodded.

"Are you mute?" asked Alisa but got a NO gesture.

"You don't like to speak" said Alisa and the Chinese medium tank nodded, she then headed inside and Alisa returned to Raven's side.

"Weird" she said, Raven had seen it from the distance.

"Yeah, hey let's get inside" replied Alisa and he nodded, then they rolled inside and into the chemistry lab, the teacher sat there preparing his stuff and the classroom was empty except for that strange Type T-34, who seemed deep into a book, Tortoise motioned Alisa to come by and she did as she was motioned to.

"Alisa, who is she?" asked Tortoise in a whisper.

"I don't know, I think she's new here" she replied, also whispering, then the air raid siren blared and everyone got inside, as usual Raven sat right beside Alisa and then the class begun.

* * *

After an approximate of hour and half of doing boring chemical combinations the air raid siren blared through the academy, and the river of students plowed through the classroom's exit door, Alisa and Raven as usual waited a few moments so they could get out peacefully, and behind them, the mysterious Type T-34, who even though wasn't a mute, refused to speak for whatever reasons she had.

It was recess time and as usual Alisa and Raven took a table of the backyard of the academy, they began to drink their small fuel cans when suddenly Skip, a PzIV Ausf D appeared sweating and on a hurry.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" asked Raven while Skip tried to catch his breath.

"IT'S….IT'S LUNA!" he shouted, Alisa and Raven exchanged worried glances.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY SISTER!?" asked Raven worriedly.

"She's….she's taking a pounding….they're gonna kill her!" replied Skip and Raven's calm attitude changed to an enraged one.

"WHO?!" he yelled out loud.

"KV-2 and ARL 44" replied Skip, Raven glanced at Alisa and she nodded.

"I'll help you Raven" said Alisa, then they got up and departed towards the area.

"RAVEN!" yelled Luna while crying, she was de-tracked, her gun was broken, she had several penetration holes on her front and was bleeding rapidly, if she didn't get medical attention she was going to die soon.

"LUNA!" yelled Raven as he rushed towards her.

"RAVEN LOOK OUT!" yelled Luna, Raven then was rammed at full speed in the right side by ARL 44, and pinned towards a wall, Alisa, who was watching yelped in fear as Raven gasped for air, he was terribly injured by that collision, which did nothing to ARL 44, who then began to laugh evilly.

"Raven, Raven, Raven" muttered ARL 44.

"How pathetic" he added and trained his gun right onto Raven's right side turret.

"We know your secret Raven" said KV-2 coming out of the shadows behind Alisa.

"Son of the mythic Hellhound" said ARL 44.

"And you, Luna, daughter of the Hellhound" said KV-2.

"W…why?" asked Raven, struggling to stay conscious.

"You're an obstacle for our plan" said KV-2 as he pushed Alisa, who was frozen in fear.

"Now Luna, you'll witness the death of your brother" said ARL 44 as he placed the end of his barrel right on Raven's ammo rack to ensure an instant killshot, however a 105mm shell flew dangerously close to ARL 44's barrel, he glanced at his attacker to see the towering shape of an E-50 Ausf M, who then narrowed his eyes onto him, KV-2 fired a HEAT shell with his monster gun, which made nothing to the E-50 Ausf M's upper frontal glacis.

"Gryphus, engaging" said the german tier 10 medium tank, he darted towards the KV-2, who cowardly used Alisa as a shield, Gryphus angled both his front and his right side to deflect a shell from ARL 44, whose eyes widened.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" yelled KV-2.

"The Southern Cross" replied Gryphus, he then fired at ARL 44 a HEAT shell, which made a clean penetration right through the French heavy tank's gun mantlet, neutralizing ARL 44's gun, he yelped in pain and tried to reload, only to feel more pain, KV-2 fired his 152mm again, but this time it was a HE shell, Gryphus jumped to a side to avoid the shell and fired his 105mm gun, the APCR shell flew out of his barrel at an insane speed and with pinpoint accuracy went for one of KV-2's eyes, taking it out and releasing Alisa.

"AARGH MY EYE! MY FUCKING EYE!" he yelled as he backed off, Alisa quickly ran towards Raven but ARL 44 tried to ram her, she saw the blue juggernaut coming towards her, fear invaded her but Gryphus rolled in front of her and rammed head on ARL 44, he sported an evil smile and bit ARL 44's barrel, he pulled a small piece of metal from the barrel, making the big French heavy scream in pain.

"DAMMIT! IT HURTS!" shouted ARL 44, he then reversed trying to escape but slammed his rear against a wall, Gryphus slowly approached him until he came up close right in front of him, he trained his 105mm onto him and saw utter fear in his eyes, he then lowered his barrel.

"I won't kill you" said Gryphus.

"But remember, next time you hurt any of those three, I WILL KILL YOU!" he added and the ARL 44 quickly escaped the area along his KV-2 friend.

"Who…who are you?" asked Alisa, amazed by the size of their savior.

"Capitan Antonio Rivero, callsign Gryphus" he introduced himself bowing down to her, she blushed wildly and he got up and approached Luna, who had fell unconscious due to the bleeding.

"Can you tow her?" asked Gryphus and Alisa nodded.

"Good, I'll tow Raven, we'll get them both to the infirmary" said Gryphus.

"Thanks…Uncle Gryph" Raven managed to speak despite slowly drifting away into unconsciousness.

* * *

Raven opened his eyes slowly to be met by the dull white ceiling of the infirmary, he tried to scan his surroundings and spotted a KV-1A with a grey German camo, he assumed it was one of those converted captured guys.

"Raven, you're awake now" said the KV-1A.

"What…happened?" asked Raven, struggling to remember what had happened.

"An E-50 Ausf M showed up here towing you and Alisa was with him towing Luna" he replied, the mention of Luna made his eyes go wide open and remember everything that had happened.

"LUNA!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Hey hey hey, calm down, she's ok, your mom came here and….i don't know what she did but Luna's wounds simply…vanished" said the KV-1A and Raven relaxed.

"That's…good to know" said Raven, _Maybe he doesn't know my secret_, he thought and for some moments he sighed of relief.

"Where's my mom?" asked Raven.

"Outside waiting for you with Alisa, Luna and the other guy, I didn't get his name" replied the KV-1A, Raven smiled and rolled outside, where he was met with with happy and tearful faces and a family hug.

"I guess my job here is done" said Gryphus, he then rolled towards the exit.

"Hey wait for me" said Saralla and he stopped to wait for her, he took one last glance at Raven and Luna.

"Thanks Uncle Gryph!" both tanks said at the same time, he replied with a smile and alongside Saralla, they exited the infirmary and departed towards home


	8. Protectors

**This ended up being longer than i had expected, that's good**

**Read, review, enjoy**

* * *

**Protectors**

Alisa had finally moved to Raven's house and into a room especially made for her, she was very happy about it, she felt like she belonged to a family and Saralla was like a mother to her, all of those thoughts filled her mind with joy.

Alisa opened her eyes and was met by the purple ceiling of her room, she yawned and got up, she stirred her chassis and rolled outside where she found Raven and Saralla.

"Good morning" she said with a happy tone.

"Good morning Alisa, how was your first night here?" asked Saralla.

"I never slept so well before" she replied and then grabbed a fuel can but stopped and blushed.

"It's ok, you're in your home now, don't be shy" said Saralla and Alisa nodded and began to drink her fuel can, Raven approached her and nuzzled her affectively.

"I love you" said Raven.

"I love you too Raven" she replied and finished her drink, she disposed of the can and then she kissed Raven.

"Come on you two, you're gonna be late!" said Saralla, of course she was joking, Raven and Alisa laughed and prepared themselves for another day of school.

"Before you leave, someone's gonna watch over you so you don't get into trouble" said Saralla.

"Who?" asked Raven, then a Panther II and a BatChat 25t rolled inside.

"Us" said the Panther II.

"Uncle Mobius!" shouted Raven as he darted to hug him.

"Hey buddy!" said Mobius greeting him.

"No hug for me?" asked Rureoux and then he got a hug from Raven, Alisa looked at the ground in shame in front of the two visitors.

"Who's this beautiful mademoiselle?" asked Rureoux and Alisa blushed wildly red.

"She's my girlfriend Rureoux" replied Raven and Rureoux approached Alisa, bowing down.

"A pleasure to meet you" he said.

"I'm Rureoux Caibet, or simply Ru" he introduced himself.

"I'm Alisa" she said still blushing, then Mobius approached her too.

"Name's Mobius Kasaragi" he said.

"Pleasure to meet you" he added smiling at Alisa.

"Well what are we waiting for?" he asked as he and Rureoux got outside, followed by Raven and Alisa towards the academy.

The group arrived at the academy and hanged around for a while, they had arrived early, after a while more and more students began to arrive, everyone shooting glares at both Mobius and Rureoux.

"Does any school authorities know you're staying here?" asked Raven.

"The principal agreed" said Mobius.

"Wow, how did you convince him?" asked Alisa.

"It took some…persuasion from our part" said Rureoux with an evil smile.

"You beat down the school principal?" asked Raven.

"I wouldn't say we beat him down" replied Rureoux.

"But I might had done something to him" he added with an evil chuckle.

"Oh man, you do realize he's gonna make our lives a hellish agony now?" sarcastically asked Raven.

"If he does we can always pay him a visit, isn't that right Mob?" he said while glancing at Mobius with an evil smile.

"Yeah, you know…maybe…have some fun time with him" replied Mobius also with an evil smile.

"Oh come on Uncle, you're gonna get us in really deep trouble" protested Raven and both Rureoux and Mobius laughed really hard at that.

"We won't do that! We're joking" said Rureoux while laughing.

"If he does something to you he won't have to worry about us, but your dad" said Mobius, and then the air raid siren began to blare.

"Well, see you around lovebirds" said Mobius as both Raven and Alisa got inside and into Math class.

"Do you seriously think we'll need to….you know….do something to that principal?" asked Mobius.

"If he keeps that behavior of being a dick to everyone and their mother, we'll have to do something" replied Rureoux as he began to roll inside, Mobius sighed and followed him.

"You know this is the first time I step treads onto a school" said Rureoux.

"You never went to school?" asked Mobius.

"No, mom didn't have the resources" replied Rureoux.

"If I have children in the future the first thing I'll prioritize will be their education, I don't want them to take the road I took" he added.

"That's a good decision my friend" said Mobius.

"And how's little Rose?" asked Rureoux.

"She must be here in one of these classrooms" replied Mobius.

"So she's also here?" asked Rureoux and Mobius nodded.

"I haven't seen Luna, what happened to her?" asked Rureoux.

"Sara told me she refused to go to school after an incident yesterday, that's why she wants us to keep an eye on Raven and Alisa" said Mobius.

"Sounds about the right thing to do" replied Rureoux, then a Type 59 came from a hallway and stopped in front of them.

"Mr. Kasaragi and Mr. Caibet?" she asked and they nodded.

"I'm Type 59, medium tactics teacher" she introduced herself, Rureoux and Mobius exchanged glances.

"I'm aware of the nature of your visit and I've came to give you permission to access most areas" she said.

"Most areas?" asked Rureoux.

"The highest floor is off limits for everyone, even me" she replied and then she handed then a pair of authorization cards.

"If you're gonna enter a class you show it to the respective teacher and he or she will let you in" said Type 59 and they nodded.

"Though it is better that if you're gonna enter a class you do it when it's beginning to avoid interruptions" she added.

"We understand, thanks ma'am" said Mobius, then the Chinese medium tank turned around and left for her classroom.

"Type 59?" asked Rureoux.

"I guess she either wants to hide her name or simply doesn't have one" replied Mobius.

"I never understood that model name culture" said Rureoux.

"Me neither" replied Mobius

About half an hour of rolling around and getting familiarized with the school layout the duo of mediums noticed the air raid siren blaring through the building and then a tsunami of students blasting through every classroom's door and past them both, some of the students again shooting glares at them.

"They look at us like a couple of weirdos" said Rureoux.

"We're not exactly normal to begin with" replied Mobius, then they rolled with the wave of students and into a large hall with a broken dome on the ceiling.

"Putain de merde!" Rureoux cursed.

"Watch your mouth here!" shouted Mobius.

"Sorry, it's that just…look at the damage" said Rureoux.

"My years of experience tell me that it was at least a 152" said Mobius.

"Seems logic, by the looks of it, it could've been a large caliber arty, but then there are no arties here" said Rureoux.

"There is one" a third voice came from behind; they both looked back at the Type 59.

"But I don't think he could've made such damage" she added.

"Model?" asked Mobius.

"Birch gun" she replied.

"Gun?" asked Rureoux.

"Stock" she replied.

"Any ideas of who might've been?" asked Mobius.

"My suspect here is a troublemaker KV-2, the same one who almost lost vision on an eye yesterday when facing the Southern Cross" she replied.

"Antonio was here?" asked Rureoux.

"Yes he was, he saved Raven from execution" she replied.

"Why the bullies don't get expelled?" asked Mobius with an obviously upset tone.

"Money parents, they get expelled, the parents use their resources to close the school and we teachers lose our jobs" she replied letting out a long sigh, the air raid siren blared again and the next class was P.E.

"Why everyone's going to the backyard?" asked Rureoux.

"P.E. class" she replied as she turned around and left.

"Shall we?" asked Mobius and Rureoux nodded, then they departed to the field in the back for the P.E. class.

"Alright students, today we're gonna have a little dueling challenge" said the T71, who was the P.E. teacher.

"Sir, is it going to be like last dueling competition?" asked Skip, the PzIV D.

"No Skip, it's gonna be simpler than that" replied T71, he then noticed the two high tier medium tanks, who then showed their authorization cards.

"But the challenge is going to be a bit more fair as your opponents will be yourselves and not Raven's dad" he joked and the students laughed.

"Hans was here?" Rureoux whispered to Mobius.

"Yeah, he humiliated the whole school" replied Mobius.

"Sounds like him" said Rureoux, then they both sat on the bleachers.

"Skip, you're gonna face Duck" said T71 and Skip made an aww sound.

"Skip don't be like that" he added.

"But Duck is a rolling bunker!" he protested.

"No I'm not!" shouted Duck as he came by, he was an AMX 40.

"Alright alright calm down you two" said T71 as he guided them to the arena, then someone made a Quack sound from the bleachers, infuriating Duck.

"Alright, Skip vs Duck! GO!" yelled T71 and Skip fired his gun, bouncing off harmlessly, Duck smirked and stood still, bouncing off round after round from Skip's gun.

"THIS IS UNFAIR!" shouted Skip and then he received several shots from Duck, putting him out of the mock battle with ease.

"Duck wins…" said T71 with a smirk; he was disappointed by Skip's poor performance.

"Who's next?" asked T71 and a female Sherman rolled forwards.

"Amelie, sure" said T71.

"Amelie vs Duck! GO!" he yelled and Amelie fired her 105mm howitzer, the mock HE shell flew out of her barrel and struck Duck in his frontal plate, dealing lots of damage, making Duck panick and retreat, firing several rounds, all of which bounced off from Amelie's armor, as she had angled herself, she fired again and put Duck out of the battle.

"Amelie wins!" shouted T71.

From the bleachers both Rureoux and Mobius were watching as that Sherman girl Amelie defeated tank after tank, she looked like she knew what she was doing.

"That kid knows her stuff" said Rureoux.

"Look she's showing off!" shouted Mobius as he saw Amelie literally dancing in front of a defeated Chaffee, then came Alisa.

"Alisa vs Amelie! GO!" yelled T71 and Amelie fired her howitzer, putting Alisa out of the match as she had scored a mock ammo rack detonation.

"Someone's gonna defeat her" said Mobius and then Rureoux got up.

"I'll do it" he said and rolled down towards the arena.

"Who's next?" asked T71 and Rureoux rolled forwards.

"Uh…Mr…" T71 didn't knew his name.

"Rureoux" he said.

"Alright then" said T71

"Rureoux vs Amelie! GO!" he yelled, Amelie fired her gun but Rureoux reversed quickly and avoided a shell, he finished loading his autoloader and quickly dumped 2 shells on Amelie, who then retreated.

"You aren't going anywhere mademoiselle" said Rureoux as he chased after Amelie, using his superior speed and agility to avoid several shots, he quickly flanked her and fired one last round into her rear armor, putting her out of the fight.

"Aww" she said as she rolled in shame outside of the arena, followed by Rureoux, who then was stopped by Type 59.

"You're aware she's only a kid?" Type 59 sounded upset.

"Well that kid was definitely tearing apart everyone" he replied.

"And was showing off" he added.

"But that's no reason for a tier 10 to step in and humiliate her!" she shouted.

"Hey, he let me" replied Rureoux in his defense while pointing his barrel to T71, who then gulped.

"T71, I'll see you in my classroom!" she shouted and retreated inside the academy, Rureoux made an ouch expression, then T71 rolled beside him.

"Thanks" he said with an upset tone, then the air raid siren blared and every student got inside.

"Congratulations French jerk" said Mobius as he came by.

"I didn't mean to humiliate anyone, I wanted to give others a chance to fight others" replied Rureoux.

"Well she didn't see it that way" said Mobius with a smirk.

"And now that poor teacher must face Chinese wrath" he added.

"Let's just hope she holds no grudges towards us" said Rureoux.

"Us? As far as I can tell the one who defeated that kid was you" said Mobius.

"Come on Mob, don't be like that" said Rureoux, he then noticed the AMX 40 from earlier approaching him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"S..si..sir, c..can…can" Duck felt embarrassed of himself.

"Tell you how to get past the AMX 40?" Rureoux completed the question, and Duck made a wow face.

"With loads of patience" he added and then approached to Duck.

"What's your name kid?" he asked.

"They call me Duck" said Duck with a shameful tone.

"Your real name" said Rureoux.

"I can't…remember it…all my life I've been called Duck" he replied.

"Kid, don't pay attention to that and remember, the upgrade is around the corner" said Rureoux and Duck smiled.

"Thanks" he said before turning around and leaving.

"The upgrade is around the corner?" Mobius said while bursting into laughter.

"What kind of advice is that?!" he shouted while still laughing, Rureoux then growled.

"Shut up" said Rureoux with an annoyed tone, then they proceeded to go inside and into a classroom, the history class, they were greeted by the teacher and they both sat on the end of the classroom, Alisa and Raven sat in front of them.

"Alright class, today we're gonna take a different approach, we're gonna learn about famous murderers" said Tiger I, the teacher and the classroom became exited to learn.

"Are we going to talk about the Hellhound?" suddenly a T-34-57 spoke up.

"Yes Nadia, we are" replied Tiger I.

"But first we're gonna talk about Black Death" he added, Rureoux glanced at Mobius.

The teacher began to give the historical background behind the Ruinberg assassinations of 15 years ago, performed by a Panther II known as Black Death, what they did not know was that Black Death was sitting inside that classroom.

"Now enough with Black Death, we're now going into the Hellhound" said Tiger I.

"Who is the Hellhound?" he asked and Nadia raised her barrel.

"Nadia?" said Tiger I.

"The legends tell he was a demon who ravaged the frontlines in the last great war, not caring of who he killed" she said and Raven felt insulted, he then raised his barrel.

"I disagree, my dad met the guy" he said.

"Your dad met the Hellhound?" asked Nadia and everyone's attention turned to Raven.

"Yeah…he says the Hellhound…was largely misunderstood…that he couldn't control himself" he lied, his dad didn't meet the Hellhound, his dad was the Hellhound.

"In which way?" asked Nadia with a frown on her face.

"He..he…couldn't have control of his actions" replied Raven nervously, Nadia frowned even more and placed her eyes onto Raven.

"Tell that to the families of those he killed!" she shouted before Mobius got up.

"Alright calm down you two" he said breaking up a possible fight.

"Thanks Mr. Kasaragi" said Tiger I and Mobius nodded, and then he sat.

"Nadia you have to control your mouth" said Tiger I and Nadia looked down at the ground in shame.

"Sorry teacher" she said, then Tiger I continued the class, pointing out historical battles where the Hellhound participated in, and after a while the air raid siren blared, meaning history class was over, almost everyone left the classroom except for Alisa, Raven, Mobius, Rureoux and Nadia, who was watching from the front of the classroom.

"That almost turned into a verbal fight" said Alisa.

"Yeah, I just don't like people talking nonsense about.." he stopped when Nadia came closer.

"About what?" she asked with an upset tone.

"People" replied Raven, of course he lied, Nadia snorted and turned around and left the classroom.

"That was close" said Alisa.

"Way too close" said Mobius with a smirk


	9. Shiunko

**THIS. TOOK. ME. F*****G. AGES**

**I HATE MS WORD 2013**

**ALL I HAD TO DO WAS SWITCH SOME THINGS AROUND**

**F*** THIS, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Shiunko**

In the airport a plane had just landed, the control tower identified it as a female A6M Zero Japanese fighter, she was painted with a rather strange mixture between midnight blue on her upper airframe and a near chrome silver on her undercarriage, the Japanese emblem on her vertical stabilizer clearly visible, she was beautiful and sure drew the attention of most planes in the location, mostly American P-51D's, scanning every feature of her like if a magazine model had just arrived

"Your eyes are goin to come out of your faces boys" said the Zero as she teased them by leaving the runway while purposely showing her rear, making some jaws drop.

She eventually managed to get out of that maze of an airport, having to pass through multiple checks had stressed her and the 5 hours flight was very straining for a plane who wasn't used to flying in the first place so she wanted to catch some immediate rest, right now she was setting course into tankville's not so densely populated urban district, taking the main street and of course, seeing tanks along the way, too many for her liking and not a single plane, she began to feel highly uncomfortable, rolling down a large street while earning glares, some of which were threatening wasn't exactly the best feeling of the world, while trying to keep her composure she suddenly felt a rather rough bump from behind causing some damage, she cried out a yelp in pain as an apparently distracted M36 Jackson had bumped her, when he realized what had just happened he almost exploded in anger

"FREAKING GREAT! MY NEW PAINT JOB RUINED!" He spat out

"IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU USELESS PIECE OF FLYING JUNK" he continued

"Hey you were the one completely oblivious to your..." The Zero couldn't finish her sentence

"OBLIVIOUS? YEAH RIGHT, LISTEN GO LIGHT ON FIRE SOMEWHERE ELSE RONSON LIGHTER" that insult had offended the Zero, she despised being called that way, and then the M36 just left just like that

"I'm not a ronson lighter" she murmured while looking down at the pavement

"Hey, need some help? That injury looks bad" a voice came from behind her, an M103 was standing there looking at the Japanese fighter, she turned around and looked at his brown eyes

"Just take me somewhere i can rest" she replied, he nodded and raised his barrel

"Follow me then" he said with a smile, she sighed and proceeded to do so, she quickly realized her tail began to hurt considerably more, at first she didn't showed it as she didn't want to make the M103 panic.

"Hey are you ok?" Asked the M103 while turning his turret around

"It's nothing" she replied as a sudden pain shot through her insides, she closed her eyes for some moments before feeling something being attached to her landing gear, she opened her eyes amidst the pain and saw that the M103 had attached his tow cables to her

"I recognize interior damage when i see it" he then began to pull her rather effortlessly, she then began to slowly drift into unconsciousness.

The Zero slowly began to open her eyes, her vision blurry for a while, she shook her nose and blinked repeteadly, regaining clear vision she began to make every details of the room she was in, green walls, fake wooden floor, living room furniture and a massive window on one side that gave a nice view of the small city, wait, that meant she was in a skyscraper building?

"What's this" she looked through the window, wondering how much time was she unconscious

"Four hours" she heard the M103 behind her, making her blush extremely red

"No need to be embarrassed, I'm Clark Jonas" he introduced himself bowing down

"Why?" Asked the Zero

"Why what?" Asked Clark

"Planes are considered inferior and often treated like trash, why is it different with you?" Replied the Zero with another question

"Because i believe regardless of our race, either tank, plane or ship, we're all equal" he replied as he slowly approached to her

"You're not inferior to me, I'm not superior to you, and we're both equal living beings" he added and then reversed, that small speech brought some tears to the Zero's face

"Shiunko" Clark raised an eyebrow

"I'm sorry what?" He asked

"Shiunko Sakurai, that's my name" said the Zero

"What a beautiful name" said Clark

"You can stay here as long as you wish, and as for your tail, i fixed it" he added with a friendly wink, Shiunko looked back at her tail, just like new

"What made me pass out?" She asked while still looking at her tail

"Lung compression" replied Clark

"I have to leave now" Clark then left, although with a strange feeling inside him, one he hadn't felt before.

"I should call Nagumo" she muttered as she dialed a number on her radio, and began to speak in Japanese, after a short while she hung the call and slowly sat on the extremely large mattress she found in the bedroom next to the living room she was currently in, looking at the green ceiling, she sighed

"What now Shiunko? You're on a Stranger's apartment who thinks you're equal, psh that's new" she said to herself

"I guess I'll stick around for a while" she pulled from her undercarriage storage bay what seemed to be a book

"Thank you very much dad" she murmured as she opened it and began to read it to make time pass

About a few hours later Clark had arrived, he didn't want to make any noise other than his tracks against the floor and his engine idling, he slowly rolled into the bedroom and found Shiunko still there, sleeping, he looked at the clock hanging in a wall on the living room, it was 9:30PM, waking her up would be a not so nice move, he checked on her one last time, putting a soft blanket onto her airframe, he then felt strange again, like if a soft electrical current slowly passed through his chassis, he disregarded the occurrence and headed to the living room, sitting to face the window, looking at the night sky riddled with stars, it was a beautiful sight, he yawned and sat on the middle of the room and closed his eyes.

At the same moment but on a different location, Raven couldn't sleep, he checked his sister Luna was in a deep slumber, she was but Raven also noticed Alisa was asleep too, he finally realized he wasn't sleeping that night, so he headed downstairs and check if his parents were sleeping, at least his mother was, but his father wasn't there, he reversed and decided to catch some air on the backyard, curiously enough he saw his father sitting in the middle with his eyes closed, Raven thought he was sleeping, but he wasn't

"Rise" that word came from Hans's mouth, erasing any doubt of what he was doing, he wasn't sleeping in the backyard like a naturalist hobo, he was summoning something.

"Dad?" Raven whispered to himself, and then a tank shaped black mist began to appear, which slowly fully materialized into a black, grim looking, yellow eyed Leopard 1

"Why did you disturb me?" It asked in a male tone, albeit deep and threatening, to the likes of the demon Nightmare

"I need assistance with an issue" replied Hans

"Last time you asked me this was to..."

"I know, and I'm aware it was long time ago, and i know i haven't dedicated time to our relationship, and if you're going to rub all of that on my face you can go" Hans firmly said to the entity, who seemed a bit shaken

"What do you need?" It asked

"I need you to protect Raven" said Hans, which poked Raven's attention, who of course was spying on them

"Don't you have Black Death on it?" The entity asked

"Black is highly volatile, he also can't be always there" said Hans, he had already noticed Raven but decided against letting Raven know

"What are you suggesting?" The entity asked

"Make Raven your host" said Hans with a slight smile

"Wait, it's your son" said the entity hesitating

"Hellhound, do it for me" replied Hans, just then he decided to acknowledge Raven's presence

"Come out Raven" that took Raven by surprise, he rolled out of his cover trembling

"Ye...yes dad?" He looked into the entity's eyes and felt a cold chill running down his hull, those piercing yellow eyes, Raven felt he was staring death face to face.

"Meet a friend" said Hans

"Dad i have half family with me" Raven replied

"Alisa" said the entity

"You love her madly, and I'll give you the power to protect her from any danger whenever your common powers have failed" it added, it then narrowed its eyes onto Raven and darted towards him, vanishing entirely after making contact with Raven, the entity also knocked Raven unconscious, which meant Hans had to tow his son inside.

The next morning Raven woke up to meet those piercing yellow eyes he had seen the night before, those eyes staring right into his eyes, staring into his soul, Raven's eyes went wide and almost jumped backwards with a squeak, he looked around and saw the house was empty

"Where's everyone?" He asked

"School, working, who cares?" Replied the entity, that's when Raven noticed something was not right, his mother was a housewife, meaning she didn't have to work and his father had a bank at his name

"And why they didn't wake me up for school?" Raven asked and the entity shrugged

"Beats me" it said and then sighed

"If i overslept Alisa would've waken me up, why didn't she? Or Luna? Or mom?" Said Raven, his suspicions about something not being right were escalating

"I don't understand your species behavior, as i said before beats me" it replied

"This isn't real" said Raven

"What?" The entity seemed confused

"Mom doesn't works, dad only goes out to buy things for her or with her, Luna never leaves me behind nor does Alisa" firmly said Raven

"You can drop the illusion now" Raven heard his father's voice, then his surroundings cracked and shattered like mirrors, revealing the house still at night

"Outstanding for a first time" said Hans

"Why?" Asked Raven

"Part of your training of course" said Hans with a smirk

"Training? What training? And what for?" He asked

"To keep a leash on The Hellhound" said Hans while looking at the entity

"But dad, you're..."

"Its host" Hans cut him

"Can you stop referring me as a genderless entity? I'm male" said The Hellhound

"Whatever, Raven you have one huge responsibility on you now" Hans came close to his son

"He will give you far more power than what you've ever experienced, but its up to you to handle it" he added, Raven nodded and looked at the entity before looking back at his father

"It could change you" Hans warned

"I don't understand" Raven said confused, why all of this was happening? Why he had to handle such power? Why him? Questions like that filled his mind

"Something big is coming, and i want you to be powerful enough to face it in case i fail" Hans spoke

"In case you fail? You aren't going to die, are you?" Raven spoke that sentence with tears forming on his eyes

"No one can be sure" he replied and then nuzzled Raven affectively

"Go sleep now, you have school tomorrow" he suggested and Raven nodded before going upstairs to his room to sleep the rest of the night.

Morning came and the sun rays shone upon Shiunko, waking her up, a blanket covered her, likely to give her some warmth

"Thanks Clark" she muttered to herself while taking the blanket off her airframe and proceeding to roll outside the bedroom, she noticed a letter sitting on a table

"What's this?" Shiunko began to read the letter

"Dear Shiunko, i had to fulfill my duty with my work so if you don't find me don't get scared, i just wanted to say that my home is your home, feel free to do whatever you might want to, my door is always open"

Those words sank deeply into her heart, it was the first time someone was taking her, accepting her ever since she left Kyoto and her family behind looking for a future

"So this means i can live here for a while" she muttered and her fuel tanks growled, she was hungry, she quickly made her way into the kitchen and grabbed an apple flavoured fuel can an began to drink from it, the sweet taste of it gave her the impression Clark had not so common tastes, eventually the can was emptied, and out of gluttony she grabbed another, this one tasted like orange, she enjoyed it all until the can was empty, then when she was about to grab the third one she heard the familiar voice.

"What are you doing" Clark was on the doorway with a blank face, Shiunko blushed extremely red and a tear formed

"I...I'm sorry... I'm...I" Clark approached to her with a smile

"Hey, it's ok" he then used his barrel to wipe the few tears that formed on her face

"You're not mad at me?" Asked Shiunko while looking at the ground, she expected a reprimand, which didn't come at all

"Not in the slightest" he replied and then with his barrel he raises her nose to meet her dark blue eyes

"But...I" she saw him placing his barrel onto her mouth, letting her know he didn't want to hear more

"Clark..." She then hugged him

"I believe you're here to visit a friend" said Clark

"How do you know?" Asked Shiunko, raising an eyebrow

"You talk on your sleep" he replied and she let out a chuckle, which soon turned into laughter

"I have to go now" Clark then turned around and grabbed a file from a desk

"Do not be here late!" Shiunko shouted, he just smiled before leaving

"What is this feeling?" Said Shiunko to herself, it was a feeling of attraction towards the M103, but then, she was a plane and he was a tank, but still...she wasn't sure about what she was feeling, maybe she'd ask Nagumo's advice, but then, Nagumo could misunderstand her, or worse, think her childhood friend went crazy

"This is so wrong" said Shiunko before taking a few deep breaths

"Am I... Beginning to...like Clark?" She asked herself and then closed her eyes, shaking her nose, what was goin to think the people if they saw them together, would they just leave them be? Would they take action? Or before all of that, would Clark even accept her more than a friend?

"Gosh I'm such an emotional mess!" Said Shiunko before heading for the exit, which led to an elevator she took to go all the way down to the exit of the skyscraper, receiving glares as she got out of the building, once finally outside she set course to Nagumo's place

Raven was sitting in the classroom, it was the medium tactics class, and he wasn't paying the slightest attention to Type 59's teachings, her classes were his favorites because he excelled on them, but today his mind was somewhere else, he was still puzzled about the encounter with the entity, the teacher had already noticed Raven's behavior but decided not to call him out and give him more trouble than he already had, being called freak on occasion.

The air raid siren blared and most of the students bursted outside like an avalanche, and as usual Raven was amongst the last ones, however he felt Type 59's inquisitive gaze despite he was looking the other way, it was a completely new sensation there.

"Can you stop doing that?" That surprised Type 59, mainly because her desk was relatively far and she wasn't looking at him directly, but what really shocked her was the voice, Raven usually had a cheerful tone, but now his voice seemed...strange...and deeper than usual

"Thanks" with that Raven left the classroom with a slightly disturbed Type 59.

"What was that?" Raven muttered to himself, he had managed to somewhat freak out Type 59? But how? And what was that voice that had spoken for him? He was confused maybe it had to do with...

"Are you a mage?" He heard a feminine voice behind him so he turned around and saw the PzIC he escorted a couple of days ago

"What?"

"Are you a mage?" She asked again, he raised an eyebrow, so far no one had come to question him about it

"Uhh, i don't feel comfortable answering that question" he replied and tried to just pass beside her, but the tiny light wouldn't take that answer and moved to block him

"Come on and answer me!" She was beginning to get too pushy

"That's none of your business" he said hoping that would suffice

"Are you the Hellhound's son?" Raven's eyes went full wide, he hadn't expected that answer, he slowly looked back at the small light tank, unsure on what to say

"I...uhh..." He wasn't sure if he was going to tell his secret to HER, he knew that tank was known for spreading gossip.

"Yes you are! I knew it!" She shouted almost triumphantly

"Come on, show me what you can do!" She began to get closer, to which he immediately backed off a few feet

"Excuse me?" asked Raven, earning a small frown from the tier three

"Don't pretend i was born yesterday! I know you can do more than healing your Hellcat girlfriend!" She protested, though only managed to anger Raven

"FIRST HER NAME IS ALISA, AND SECOND KNOWING WHAT YOU USUALLY DO YOU'LL BRING TROUBLE NOT ONLY FOR ME BUT TO MY SISTER!" he yelled back

"What i usually do?" Said Pz IC in disbelief.

"YEAH! PICKING UP WHATEVER GOSSIP YOU FIND AND SHARE IT WITH WHOEVER SUITS YOU BEST!" he yelled again

"You're such a jerk! I wonder what did that Hellcat saw in you!" She then turned around and trailed off

"HER NAME IS ALISA!" He yelled out loud

"What is going on here?" A feminine voice came from behind, it was the STA-1, the teacher from art class, seconds later she was joined by Type 59

"It's nothing" replied Raven with a long sigh

"Raven you know it's not right to lie to a teacher" said STA-1

"It's just... I'm...Nothing...It's nothing" he replied and then tried to pass in between the two tier eight mediums, but was blocked by 59's barrel

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Type 59

"To my next class maybe?" He replied with sarcasm

"In recess time? I don't think so" she said

"Raven, what's been going on with you lately? I've received complaints from teachers telling me to talk to you" asked Type 59

"What kind of complaints?" Asked Raven confused

"Lack of attention to their classes" said Type 59

"Raven, anything, you can tell us" this time was STA-1 the one who spoke

"I'm the Hellhound's son" he confessed after a long sigh, 59 didn't react but STA-1 seemed a bit disturbed by it

"Hence my powers, which seems to have become a burden" he added while looking down at the ground

"Now most people think I'm a freak...and these latest days...have been difficult" he outright bursted into tears

"I just want to assist to school, get good grades, spend time with Alisa, just that, i don't want the infamy my father gets!" He added between tears, Type 59 gave him a comforting hug, so did STA-1

"Shh shh Raven" STA-1 soothed him

"Sometimes i wish...i never had powers" Raven cried

"Don't say that Raven, your powers are a blessing your parents passed to you" said STA-1

"You...you think so?" Raven looked up

"Yes, don't let others opinions affect you" she replied, Raven slowly formed a smile

"Thanks miss STA-1, thanks miss Type 59" said Raven, Type 59 wiped his tears and let him go, Raven slowly rolling away.

"He's a good kid" said STA-1, Type 59 looked back at the art teacher

"He certainly is, and he's gifted with a way above average intelligence" said Type 59

"He said his father is you know who" said STA-1 as a pair of KV-1's rolled past them

"Colonel Hans Hellsing, feared amongst the enemy and allies as well" Type 59 began

"Allies too?" asked STA-1

"I feared him, the loud high pitched beastly shrieks that announced his arrival, the feeling something worse than death was soon to happen to you was just... Unbearable" she kept on, STA-1 gulped as shivers were sent through her hull

"But that's in the past now, i met him not long ago, he seems a nice person" she added with a smile to her companion.

"I see, hey do you want to do something after work?" Offered STA-1, and Type 59 couldn't help but raise an eyebrow

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion

"I don't know, maybe go for some drinks, we should invite the other teachers too, just to relieve the tension of working under a dictator's rule" STA-1 explained and Type 59 flat out laughed

"Sure, see you after work then" with that the medium tank tactics teacher departed towards her classroom

Raven sat in the backyard alone, he saw Alisa chatting with Rose, Luna and a Matilda II, they seemed like having a nice conversation, Raven couldn't help but envy his sister as her secret hadn't been revealed and she didn't even raise the least suspicions, Raven looked at the ground for a while, thinking, trying to remember how his father actually summoned the entity

"Rise" he spoke, and to his surprise in front of him a black mass formed, which slowly took the form of an entirely black VK 30.02(M) with yellow eyes

"Did you call me?" The entity asked

"HIDE FOR MY SAKE!" Raven hissed and the entity laughed

"Only mages can see, hear and feel me" it said

"Can you explain me a couple of things?" asked Raven and the entity nodded

"What are you?" Asked Raven

"A demonic entity who serves to your father" it replied sending shivers down Raven's hull

"D..d..d..demonic?" Raven felt the fear invade him, the entity nodded after a few seconds of staring into him

"And...why my dad... wanted a demon inside me?" He asked

"Something big is coming, perhaps you should stop talking to nothing as a certain light tank is looking our way" said the entity, Raven immediately turned around and saw a startled Pz IC darting away

"Oh no you're not going anywhere" muttered Raven as he trailed off to follow the light tank, Pz IC had already reached her top speed of 79 kmh and was about to outrun Raven

"Well that was clo...WHAT THE?!" Raven had caught up with her, he tackled her breaking off one of her tracks and forcing the light tank to a halt

"Stop spying me if you value your life and your soul" Raven's voice seemed deep, but Pz IC didn't notice it as she was focused on fixing her tracks with a repair kit, when she finished she darted away

"How did i?" Then the air raid siren blared and every tank moved inside the school building, leaving Raven entirely alone

"You might want to get moving, you don't want to get sent to detention, do you?" The entity appeared beside Raven, he nodded but before he moved he had to ask something

"What are you gonna do now?" The entity smiled and turned into a black translucent mist with two yellow eyes

"I get it" with that Raven departed to his next class

On another part of tankville, the local graveyard to be exact, a lone Conqueror heavy tank wandered around, male, with brown eyes and blue stripes running along his sides, he stopped in front of a tombstone which read Angelina Kumov 40, he placed some flowers in front of it and cried a tear.

"I swear for the honor of the LeFay Royal family, i will avenge your death Angelina" he said with a sob

"They will regret their mere existence"

"The King of the Round Table is coming"


	10. Death

**This came shorter than i had expected**

**I sincerely hope the next chapter won't take me this long**

**Please tell me if you spot any grammar mistakes, i wrote this chapter on a cellphone and MS Word corrector is:**

**TOTAL CRAP**

* * *

**Death**

The city was in an apparent state of quietness, or so it seemed for Nadia, the T-34-57, she was wandering the lone streets which usually were full with tanks and the occasional plane.

"Where is everybody?" She asked herself, after a rather worrying conversation with Luna Hellsing back at the school and night approaching fast she needed to get home fast, she was going to take a shortcut when a black T30 blocked her way and trained its massive 155mm on her small hull, she cried out a scared yelp and quickly reversed but was blocked by something, something really big, Nadia looked back and saw the black hull of an E-75

"What do we have here?" Said the E-75 as he began to push Nadia

"Looks like a little lost rat" replied the T30, Nadia was completely frozen in fear at that point

"Should we kill this rat?" Asked the T30 and the E-75 nodded

"Slowly" the E-75 said, seconds later the T30 exploded in a ball of fire, Nadia yelped and the E-75 backed off.

"You should pick on those of your own size" a male voice emerged from the smoke.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Yelled the E-75 staring at the smoke, moments later a incredibly loud cannon boom was heard and the E-75 was no more.

"What...is happening?" Muttered Nadia between tears, her eyes were closed as she didn't wanted to see anything, she then felt a slight tap on her turret roof, she opened her eyes and looked up, getting to see the massive shape of a silver painted FV215b (183)

"Hey kid, you ok?" Nadia's savior asked, he seemed a bit weird, as if, not normal.

"Y...Yes...thanks" said Nadia nervously.

"What are you doing here on this part of town?" Asked the 183.

"I...I...Was..." Nadia was caught with the guard down.

"Doesn't matter, let's take you to your home" the 183 said with a smile.

"O..OK" Nadia began to follow the narrow street in front of them, with the 183 right beside her, she threw a glance up to his face to get more details, the first thing she could notice were the silver colored eyes matching the hull and turret, now, Nadia had read somewhere that silver eyes were associated with blindness, but this particular TD here seemed nowhere near blind, next thing that caught her attention was the emblem, Nadia had seen countless clan emblems before but this one seemed...different, Romanized LF with a shield on the background and a dragon around it, it seemed like it was a royal emblem.

"I didn't get your name" said the 183.

"I'm Nadia Mazdjy" she replied.

"Name's Longinus Majeste" said the 183 introducing himself.

"Longinus, sounds familiar" said Nadia.

"I'm pretty sure I've never heard about you" said Longinus

"Whatever"

* * *

Nagumo was in the living room staring at the fireplace, her husband Mobius had taken her daughter Rose out on a dad only trip and had left her entirely alone, at first it seemed like it would be nice but more sooner than later she realized she was missing them both, right there she noticed a slight fluctuation in the air behind her.

"SHOW YOURSELF! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" She demanded.

"I knew i was never one for illusion" a male voice said, and behind Nagumo an STB-1 appeared out of nowhere, he was exactly like her, same paintjob, same eye color, slightly taller, Nagumo looked into the amber eyes of her visitor, recognizing him as a relative of her.

"Akira?" Asked Nagumo, the STB-1, now known as Akira nodded.

"I came here to warn you" he said

"About what?" She asked.

"There's an ongoing revolution all across the country, sooner or later they're going to show up here, that if they hadn't already" he replied.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked and Akira looked down, beginning to cry several tears.

"Because you're my last family alive" he replied, this struck Nagumo deeply.

"Akira, what happened?" Nagumo asked while slowly approaching her cousin.

"The shrine...was attacked... Kiru, Susan, Kora, Hyuga, Liz, Koga, Inoa, everyone but me... Died in the attack" he replied between tears, which soon transformed into heavy crying.

"I'm not your only family alive Akira" said Nagumo and then she hugged him gently.

"My husband should be here in any minute" she said, getting Akira's attention.

"Husband? Wa...wait... The Panther II..." He asked.

"WE'RE HOME!" Said Panther II voice came from the entrance of the house.

"I'll be right back" said Nagumo as she rolled towards the entrance.

"We?" Akira muttered to himself, he quickly wiped his tears and regained his composure.

"Honey, we were going to...Who the heck are you?" Mobius, the black Panther II appeared with Nagumo behind him.

"Let's just say you'll hate my presence" said Akira while he turned around, Mobius' eyes narrowed on him and trained his barrel on Akira.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" Nagumo asked worriedly.

"Don't you remember what he did to your father?!" Shouted Mobius not taking his sights off the male STB-1 in front of him.

"I know, and i already forgave him" replied Nagumo.

"Please sweetie, Akira means a lot to me right now" she added, Mobius gave in and lowered his gun.

"Thanks Nagumo" said Akira, Nagumo nodded and then smiled

"Rose come here" said Nagumo, Akira raised an eyebrow, he noticed a beautiful gray bluish female StuG III rolling into the living room.

"Yes mom?" She asked Nagumo.

"Mom?" Akira muttered under his breath.

"I want you to meet my Cousin, Akira Kasaragi go say hello" Nagumo introduced Akira.

"Hey pretty" Akira let the StuG know he was friendly, moments later she approached him.

"Hi, I'm Rose Kasaragi" Rose bowed down and quickly reversed back to her mother's safety.

"Wow" Akira was left breathless, but then his radio began to sound.

"Sorry, i have to take this call" he said as he tuned in.

"Akira, Morgan here, the school is on fire" a male voice said, Akira turned around and looked at Nagumo.

"Is there a school around here, I'm being informed it's burning right now" Akira gave them the news, Nagumo and Mobius instantly shared looks with widened eyes.

"Oh dear" Nagumo instantly rushed outside.

"NAGUMO WAIT!" Mobius began to chase after her, heading down the streets, making their way through the river of scared people and burning houses, until they eventually reached the academy, or what was left of it, a burning facade.

Akira arrived with Rose moments later, noticing the survivors spread across the front yard.

"No, no, please don't let them end like this" Akira looked at a broken Nagumo, tears running down her face.

"I'm sure they got out before the fire got worse" Mobius was doing his best to comfort her, and Rose, she just couldn't keep looking.

"There!" Akira shouted and pointed in the direction of a group of tanks, with a Leopard 1 he would recognize anywhere. Nagumo instantly rushed to the spot where Hans was and saw something that terrorized her whole being, while Luna, Alisa and Raven had only minor scratches, Saralla however had been impaled by a large metal rod that fell on her, the whole fact that she was alive was a miracle, but right now she was bleeding out rather quickly.

"Take...it out!" She desperately cried, gasping for air.

"I...I can't!" Hans replied, he was shaking, feeling genuinely scared, his wife was in a life or death situation.

"Hans...please... It hurts a lot..." She cried, Hans felt the pressure of the world onto him now as he grabbed the pole with his barrel.

"Mom, don't die" Luna had been crying for a while now, Saralla looked at her and threw her a kiss, same with Raven, she didn't expect to see them again, she looked at Hans one last time and nodded.

"Wait" Hans noticed another barrel grabbing the pole, a white one to be exact, Hans looked back and saw a Conqueror by the name of Morgan.

"DO IT!" Saralla cried and both tanks began to pull, right on that moment an insane amount of pain shot through Saralla, making her scream in agony, Hans stopped and checked on Saralla but Morgan kept pulling until the pole came out entirely, Saralla didn't die to everyone's relief but was weakened, to the point she struggled to stay awake.

"Th...Thanks" Saralla then passed out, her large wound would require treatment and the hospital was very far.

"We have to take her to a hospital!" Hans shouted.

"Out of the question, Black Barrels may have taken it" Morgan replied harshly.

"Black Barrels?" Asked Hans, raising an eyebrow.

"The school fire was caused by a bomb, Black Barrels are a revolutionary group from outside the country" he replied.

"I'll tow Sara, we'll take her to my home" said Mobius while he attached his tow cables to the unconscious tank destroyer.

"Whoa she's heavy" he began to pull her from the site.

* * *

Hours passed and Saralla was still unconscious, her wound was already taken care of with Morgan's expertise in the medical field, and was resting for now, while the others gathered in the living room.

"So, you're a king now" Hans pointed out after noticing the golden collar the Conqueror was wearing.

"King Morgan I, to be exact" the Conqueror replied.

"I'm here to stop the Black Barrels revolution before they reach my kingdom" he added, but then for a moment made a saddened expression that only Hans caught.

"Your Kingdom lacks a queen" said Hans, Morgan's expression turned into a tear, then another, then a few more.

"They...took she...and my son...from me" he replied, finally tearing up.

"How?" Asked Nagumo.

"I failed to protect them...he was too strong" said Morgan.

"Who was too strong? Talk to us Morgan" asked Hans.

"Varcolaci Hellsing" Morgan said and looked up to Hans, who was shocked by the revelation.

"The werewolf" muttered Hans.

"Werewolf?" Asked Akira.

"I was afraid of that...thing during my childhood, now its coming" replied Hans.

"He can kill me" he added with noticeable fear in his voice.

"You won't die Hans" said Mobius, Nagumo saw Hans look down to the ground with an expression she hadn't seen in a long time, fear and doubt.

"We will go through this" Mobius said, trying to reassure him.

"I...I can't... I'm too weak" replied Hans, shocking everyone in the room.

"But you're incredibly powerful" said Akira.

"You defeated Nightmare" said Mobius.

"You are the Hell.."

"I KNOW WHO I AM MORGAN!" Hans barked, but then began to shake.

"I just can't...who we're facing is far stronger than me" he added, but then he looked at the group.

"But i know who can defeat Varcolaci, that person is far more powerful than me or him" he said with a bag of mixed feelings in his voice.

"Black Death?" Asked Mobius, Hans shook his turret to say no, there was a brief pause before Hans spoke.

"His name..."

"Is Raven...Raven Hellsing"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!?" Mobius snapped at him, rolling up right in front of him, Nagumo didn't even bother to hold her husband.

"I have been watching over the kid's development, and since i transferred the demon he's been..."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Mobius had enough and outright slapped Hans with his barrel with a huge amount of force it even managed to make Hans reverse a bit, then a thought clicked on Mobius' mind.

"You knew about this, the Black Barrels, Varcolaci, from even months ago" he said frowning.

"The last remnant to hunt me down" said Hans.

"And the more powerful" said Raven from upstairs with a deep tone in his voice, everyone looked at him to see him fully transformed, black hull, eyes with reptilian red iris and yellow pupils, but his voice only had deepened a bit.

"Ra...Raven" Mobius stood there with his eyes widened, the others were equally surprised.

"Do not doubt me uncle" said Raven in a threatening tone, Nagumo began to shake as she felt the amounts of power the young tank possessed.

"Unlike you, i am in full control" he added, Mobius felt insulted at that point.

"What my father says is right" Raven said as he descended the ramp and coming to the living room.

"But even now, i too feel weak" then he returned to his original form.

"Dad, we need you know who" Raven suggested but Hans immediately left, going outside.

"What did i do?" Mumbled Raven.

"Raven..." Mobius seemed visibly upset, he rolled past the VK 30.02 M and went upstairs to check on Saralla, Nagumo followed him shortly after.

"I'll catch some sleep" said Akira as he moved into the backyard, only Morgan remained.

"Hans seems to be going through a lot of pressure right now" he said to Raven.

"By you know who you were referring to..."

"Yes" Raven replied with a nod.

"I know he caused a lot of suffering to my dad but there was an actual reason for it" he added, Morgan gaped, he felt confused.

"It was all a test, to prepare him, to prepare uncle Mobius, to prepare me" he revealed.

"Prepare you? For what?" Asked Morgan.

"Five years this world will change" Raven replied.

"How do you know that?" Asked Morgan, Raven didn't seem to be him speaking by now.

"He told me, and she showed me" he replied.

"She? Who's she?"

"The white goddess" Morgan's eyes widened, back when he was a small child his grandfather Konstantin taught him the tale of the white goddess, keeper of the nature and living beings.

"I'm going to catch some air" said Raven as he rolled outside, moving past Hans, who shot Raven a hard glare.

"You know the consequences of bringing him back, do you?" Asked Hans, Raven returned the glare, frowning, with visible anger on his face.

"The only consequence will be your death" he said before turning around and leaving.

"RAVEN!" Hans yelled but Raven ignored him.

"Stop running dad" was his cold reply before trundling down the street at a slow pace.

* * *

Nosferatu was headed for the center square of the city, one of his informants told him that during the night curfew the leader of the movement was going to be present, it was a one in a billion chance.

"Unidentified citizen, this are.." a T-62A painted jet black tried to warn him but was silenced by Nosferatu's smoothbore, the shot illuminated the area as it was night, he passed the dead corpse as alarms sounded, tanks that ranged from tiers 8 to 10 took aim and spotlights focused on him from far down the road.

"Adlersflugel!" Nosferatu called out loud, a JP E-100 appeared, with clearly visible surprise as he made out the details of the Leopard 2A5.

"I'm so disappointed, I thought you would be something more...worthy" said Nosferatu, angering the JP E-100.

"You come here to insult me? Don't you know who i am?!" Asked Adlersflugel.

"Of course, just another unworthy" replied Nosferatu, Adlersflugel fired his monstrous 170mm gun, only to see his shell shattering harmlessly against Nosferatu's frontal glacis.

"WHAT?!" He seemed surprised or more exactly disturbed.

"EVERYONE KILL HIM!" He commanded to his troops, and they obeyed, opening fire on Nosferatu for the entirety of a minute, creating a massive smoke screen.

"HOLD FIRE!" He ordered and everyone stopped, moments later an evil laugh emerged through the smoke, which soon blew to the right to reveal Nosferatu completely unharmed.

"You cannot kill me! I'm already dead!" He yelled while laughing, he darted at an incredible speed straight at Adlersflugel, faster than what the eye could catch, his barrel turned into a black sword, he stopped right next to him, his sword below the barrel just next to the throat.

"I won't kill you, but you and your troops must stay the fuck away from my family" he said with a very threatening tone, pushing the sword into the metal, cutting a bit.

"Did i make my point clear?" He asked, there was no reply, he then backed away dismissing the sword.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! KILL HIM!" An enraged Adlersflugel ordered to all of his troops, who all began to fire at the reversing Nosferatu, who was laughing.

"You can't kill me!" He yelled out before firing out smoke grenades, creating a window for his escape.

* * *

Hans had been wandering the city for about a city, with a single goal, stop all of this, then the air turned heavy as he approached a round square with a single tank on the other end of the road, another Leopard 1, but unlike Hans, this one was painted in dark gray with dark blue tribal stripes, extremely long fangs that could bit through a lot of armor and his eyes were yellow.

"I've been waiting for you!" Said the other Leopard with a very deep tone.

"Let's finish this!" Hans replied shifting into his Hellhound form.

"Last pure Hellsing, death comes for you" said Varcolaci as he disappeared, Hans's eyes widened and before he could even react a sword pierced the backside of his turret ring, vanishing the hellhound form and fatally wounding him.

"Such a pity you were this weak" said Varcolaci before pulling out his sword and leaving Hans to bleed out to death.

"Is this...it?" Muttered Hans as he coughed oil and other fluids.

"Forgive me Lu...na, Ra...ven, Sara...lla" with those final words Hans Hellsing died, the Hellhound died.


	11. A Second Chance

**Finally got this updated**

**Sorry in advance if there is lack of quality**

* * *

**A Second Chance**

Hans woke up in darkness, the ground below being a dark mass and the surroundings being nothing more than dark grey, almost black clouds, surprised he was still alive, no, he died, he couldn't be alive.

"What...why I'm...what is..." Before he could finish a voice similar to his, albeit slightly deeper interrupted.

"What is going on?" Hans turned his turret to spot a very familiar character.

"You're dead dumbass" it said, a demonic looking Leopard 1.

"Nightmare" Hans said.

"Now before you lose your fucking mind would you listen what I have to say?" Asked Nightmare, Hans seemed just about ready to rip him apart.

"Why would I trust you?!" Hans demanded, training his gun on him, and soon enough noticed he had no ammo.

"Well...you're dead so" Nightmare then approached Hans.

"Unless you don't want to see that family of yours again" Hans's eyes widened at that point.

"I guess you'll just have to cooperate"

"How did you escape your prison in the first place?" Asked Hans, earning a chuckle from the demon.

"The goddess, I Arta, Artae, Arte, i forgot her name, but she manifests around as a white Lowe" replied Nightmare.

"Liar! Why would a goddess help a despicable being like you?" Asked Hans with a threatening tone.

"When her plan gets derailed it must be put back on track" he replied.

"Have you heard of the humans?" Hans again was left breathless.

"Oh that's right, the Panther II is one" said Nightmare with slight sarcasm.

"What about the humans?" Asked Hans, growing irritated.

"Let me show you" then all of the clouds vanished and light illuminated the area, then on the sky a projection of bipedal creatures holding what seemed to be weapons were fighting, on a city, then several tanks appeared, no eyes, no mouths, no life, just war machinery, the projection changed suddenly to the sky to focus on two planes, one delta winged and the other diamond shaped, tearing the skies chasing down another four planes at incredible speed, then the projection ended.

"What...was that?" Asked Hans.

"Berlin, human earth, the outbreak of world war three, five years Hans" said Nightmare.

"Wait, five years for what?"

"Varcolaci didn't defeat you because you were weak, but because it was meant to, don't worry, it doesn't ends here, you'll have a second chance" replied Nightmare.

"Second... Chance?" Hans mumbled.

"Varcolaci is stronger and faster than you think he is and Raven won't be able to do anything" said Nightmare with a warning tone.

"What are you suggesting?" Hans asked, now utterly confused, and worried too, because his own son was going to be killed too.

"You are unable to even follow his movements, unable to predict his thoughts, unable to defeat him" said Nightmare while circling Hans, who quickly deduced everything.

"But I can, I have the power to make you stronger, faster, more powerful than anything that ever lived" said Nightmare.

"Why now? Why not in the past when you were a part of me!?" Hans demanded with an angered tone.

"It's all part of her plan and we have to play our part in it" replied Nightmare.

"And as an incentive, in five years, Alastor awakens" Hans gritted his teeth at that.

"I'll do what it takes to destroy Varcolaci and keep Alastor in its slumber" he promised.

"Oh and, it's been 2 weeks already since your death so..."

"WHAT!?"

"Times flies when you're dead, they mourned you, and buried you in..."

"The Hellsing castle"

"Correct" Nightmare said.

"They promised to fight back the invasion to avenge your death, Saralla in particular, she seemed...thirsty, for vengeance" he added.

"But Saralla is not like that, why would she?"

"I'll quote her words" Nightmare said while closing his eyes.

"Sweetie, Hans...I will...I will...I WILL AVENGE YOU, I WON'T REST UNTIL YOUR SOUL RESTS IN PEACE!" Nightmare voice changed entirely to Saralla's, bringing a small tear to Hans's face.

"One month of training" said Nightmare.

"Let's begin then, there's no time to waste" said Hans, his expression changed from sad and confused to determined, determined to grow stronger, and resurrect.

* * *

Back on the land of the living, the city was turned into a warzone black tanks belonging to the Black Barrels faced off with the army, and in the middle of the fight was Akira, using the entirety of his powers to protect himself of what his armor couldn't and at the same time enhance his speed, reflexes and agility considerably, being able to dodge shells and resist the impact of huge calibers with ease.

"Too easy" he said as he dispatched a T32 with a single shot, he ran past it, doing a quick U turn in time to avoid a Type 5 Heavy Tank's shot, Akira raised his gun and fired a HEAT round, which penetrated but didn't do much.

"Oh boy" he mentally cursed his luck, the Type 5 fired again, this time a HE shell that smacked the burning corpse of the T32, detonating the ammo rack and surrounding Akira in a fireball, which he soon dissipated with a barrel swing, his eyes then focused on the Type 5.

"Morten Grande" he said and fired, the APCR shell left the barrel at an unbelievable speed, penetrating clean through the front dead center, tearing through the bones, muscles, destroying the lungs and finally making a hole in the heart, instantly killing the tank.

"What?" Another shell came from behind him, scratching the left side of his turret and leaving a bad scar.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" He heard a dead serious female voice, so he turned around and saw a Type 59 with feminine appearance, green hull, and brown eyes that spoke death.

"Miss Nagumo?" Asked the Type 59, Akira wanted to die at that point.

"Akira, Akira Kasaragi" he replied, visibly irritated.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Akira yelled, not even a second had passed and the STB-1 in front of the Type 59, which was at a considerable 50 meters was now next to her, having stopped a 170mm shell, he knew from Nosferatu's testimony who those shells belonged to.

"There's no time! Run!" Akira yelled at the Type 59 but she frowned back.

"I hadn't had a good fight in literal ages, I'm not running away" she said.

Then a loud cannon boom.

"Dammit" he soaked another shot and began to scan the area.

"Where...WAIT!" Type 59 darted out to the open, another cannon boom, the shot headed for Type 59 but she avoided it at the last moment, allowing Akira to spot the smoke trails.

"Red building second floor!" He then sent downrange an enhanced 105mm High Explosive round, followed by 59's own 100mm HE, both shells managed to create an explosion big enough to make the whole facade collapse, burying Adlersflugel, albeit temporarily.

"You think he's dead?" Asked 59.

"Not until Raven puts him down" he replied.

"Raven Hellsing?" She asked and he nodded.

"But he's a child only, what he has to do with this?" She asked, beginning to show worry.

"More than you can imagine, he's our only chance, since Hans Hellsing died not long ago" this struck 59.

"My most sincere condolences" was her reply.

"I used to be Raven's medium tactics teacher but the school burned down" she explained.

"I've been relatively close to the Hellsings, keeping tabs with Raven as he's my best student" she added, a few shots flew above them.

"Looks like we're not done here" said 59.

"Let's go!" Said Akira as they turned to face their attackers.

* * *

The sounds of swords clashing every second was everything that one could hear in the dull grass landscape that was the Goddess personal space, she kept constant supervision on Hans and Nightmare, Hans would now match, predict and act before Nightmare could, he was besting the demon he once thought invincible.

"It's truly incredible the progress in such little amount of days, if we keep going this way he might as well be undefeatable" she said to herself.

"He's certainly the candidate to face Alastor, though Black Death..." She then pursed her lips.

"I might need to use Annette, yep that is" she said to herself and then looked back at the two fighting tanks.

"Hey boys! Time for a rest!" She shouted from her position, getting their attention, both Leopards turned began to head in her direction, Hans recognized the model she had decided to manifest as, a tier 8 Lowe, plain white with no markings.

"You're improving, your reflexes, your speed, your strength, endurance, willpower" she said.

"My family, they need me, and I will return, that need drives me to go beyond limits" Hans replied.

"About your family, Saralla especially, she..."

"WHAT ABOUT SARA!?" Hans yelled worriedly.

"She's not taking it very well, these last couple of weeks she has been unable to sleep well, she doesn't drinks her fuel nor does eats any of the other things, she cries a lot for you and has fallen deep down in depression" the goddess explained, Hans's heart sank deep, the thought of Saralla going through all of that brought him a lot of pain.

"Is there anything I can do to...ease her pain?" He asked and the goddess shook her turret to say no.

"I can visit her" offered Nightmare, earning a hard glare from Hans.

"Maybe I could explain some stuff" he added.

"There's the risk of her going off at you" said the goddess

"Miss" Hans looked at the goddess with a worried face; she sighed after seeing that expression.

"Fine, but only in a dream" said the goddess

"It's really the only thing that I need" he replied "thanks you very much"

"Now, before you leave, I want to introduce you someone" said the goddess motioning towards a growing black mass, and after a few moments a male E-75, with black hull covered with multiple ancient runes and demonic reptile red eyes materialized, the barrel was embellished with a dragon running down to the tip of the cannon.

"Meet one of the most powerful being ever conceived" said the goddess, Hans just looked in awe at the heavy tank, and he however recognized one of the countless runes and put a name to the demon.

"Hellsing" Hans said and then the E-75 slowly approached him "The original Hellsing"

The E-75 stopped in front of Hans, he was considerably taller than the Leopard 1, and Hans felt intimidated.

"Do you call yourself a true Hellsing?" Asked the demon.

"What?"

"Do you consider yourself a true Hellsing?" The demon asked again "You're worthless"

Hans blinked in confusion, then the scenery changed, Nightmare and the Goddess disappeared, the environment took a distinctive dark purple tone and Hans found himself in a different place, a large round space that was about a kilometer wide surrounded by walls and five pillars, lit by large golden candles , a gigantic Hellsing that was the size of a four story building sat on a bones and skulls throne.

"WELCOME!" Hans began to scan his surroundings for a way out but he couldn't find one. "A HELLSING IS BORN TO BATTLE! LIVES FOR BATTLE! DIES IN BATTLE!"

Hans saw four different white masses appear ahead of him; this was a challenge he could not avoid.

"PROVE ME YOU ARE WORTHY OF MY NAME, HANS ASHTAR!"

"Ashtar...you son of a..." Hans felt emotionally hurt at the remark

"FACE THE GHOSTS OF YOUR MIND!"

The masses materialized into four different tanks.

A Leopard 2A5

A Leopard 1

A Conqueror

An ISU-152

All four Hans knew them

Nosferatu Hellsing

Roy Hellsing

Alexander LeFay

And lastly, Saralla Nightingale

"Why..."

"LET THIS SPECTACLE BEGIN!" All four tanks charged towards Hans, the battle was on.

* * *

"Do you think it will work?" Asked Nightmare to the goddess, she nodded and giggled

"Worried Nightmare?" She teased.

"N...no!" He blushed lightly

"It looks to me you are" said the goddess.

"Well..." Nightmare looked aside.

"The kid, Raven, Falken is going to get him killed!" He confessed.

"The Hellhound? Nahh he'll be fine" she replied.

"For fucks sake Artemis! It's only a child! Facing a huge responsibility that doesn't even corresponds to him!" Nightmare yelled

"What have I told you about that name!?" The goddess was pissed she was referred to by her name.

"I could care less to be honest, right now we must focus on buying Hans some time" he replied, Artemis pursed her lips, he was right, Hans needed time.

"I'll go" said Nightmare.

"Fine" said Artemis, she smirked at him and turned around, leaving towards another area, Nightmare just vanished.

* * *

Raven found himself sitting on a hilltop, overlooking his house and several others, at night; he was alone, thinking, in his current situation.

"Do I really want this?" He muttered to himself.

"You don't need to" Alisa said crying, approaching him from behind, she stopped behind him a few feet and was looking down, shedding many tears.

"Alisa" Raven turned around to face her.

"What happened to you?" She said "the real you"

Raven froze in place, he didn't know what to say and feared whatever he could say would only worsen things.

"You changed, whatever your father did to you before his death changed you, the one I loved gone and replaced by this cold, vengeful, hateful person, the caring, charming, loving Raven gone" Alisa said and then raised her tearful eyes to meet Raven's.

"Do you love me?" She asked and then turned around, leaving a pale Raven to think.

"That is just sad" a voice similar to Hans's but deeper said.

"WHO'S THERE!?" Raven immediately looked at the source of the voice, to see a black Leopard 1, just like his father used to be when he transformed.

"D...Dad?" Raven began to shake.

"No" an evil grin grew on the Leopard 1's face "Nightmare"

Raven froze, fear took over him immediately, the very entity that cursed his uncle and tormented his father for decades was standing a couple of meters away from him.

"You! Stay away from me!" Raven shouted, backing off a few inches.

"Oh Raven, so weak, so afraid, is this the one supposed to take the werewolf? Don't make me laugh!" Nightmare mocked Raven with a laugh.

"You're underestimating me" Raven's voice changed to a deeper tone. "You have no idea how strong I have grown"

Nightmare could see his plan working, infuriating Raven to unleash his powers.

"Then show me, show me you're not a waste of life, show me if your father's death was worthy! Or not?" Nightmare shouted with a teasing tone, in a moment Raven had changed from gray to black with yellow eyes.

_Yes_

Raven raced towards Nightmare, lunging towards him but at the last moment Nightmare just stepped aside, a metallic sound was heard and one of Raven's cheeks began to bleed by a large cut.

"What...?"

"Too slow"

Raven turned around to lung again at the entity but received another cut to his other cheek.

"Is that it?" Nightmare was giving him his rear.

"No" Raven stepped forwards far quicker than before but again Nightmare stepped aside.

"Too slow!" Raven received the full force of Nightmare's barrel to his face, pounding him to the ground.

"Why...why?" Muttered Raven as he shook his turret, an oily taste invaded his mouth as he began to bleed through it.

"You're weak" replied Nightmare.

A barrage of barrel hits and lunges, like a rapier hitting its target repeatedly came to Raven in a matter of seconds, leaving him in an almost entirely crippled state.

"So much for a fight" Nightmare said, he stared down at a beaten Raven, bleeding from his multiple wounds and struggling to breathe, he uttered a couple of words Nightmare couldn't hear.

"What?"

"Uncle...Mob" Raven collapsed, Nightmare managed to step aside in time to avoid a 88mm APCR shell that was shot at him.

"NIGHTMARE!" Mobius, the Panther II yelled, Nightmare turned to face the new threat.

"I regret having cursed you, let's revert the curse, shall we?" Said Nightmare, Mobius was about to fire but within a millisecond Nightmare was standing behind him.

"What the..?"

Mobius felt a stinging pain on his rear armor, and a strange sensation followed, he began to feel sick, his vision began to blur, he turned his turret to face Nightmare with a worried face.

"What did...you do...to me?" Mobius looked down to see Nightmare's rapier inside him, and the demon sporting an evil grin.

"Separate!" Nightmare pulled the rapier out, a black mass came outside of the wound it left and a weakened Black Death materialized, confused and disoriented, panting and shaking.

"Black Death?" Mobius turned to look at the black Panther II.

"What...what happened?" Black Death asked utterly confused.

"STOP THIS MADNESS NIGHTMARE!" Saralla came running in tears; she glanced at her battered son and yelped.

"Sara..." Nightmare looked back at her; she looked like if she knew what he was doing there.

"SARALLA! RUN!" Mobius yelled to the ISU-152, but she didn't listen and instead approached the demon.

"Tell me! Tell me he's fine!" Saralla shouted at Nightmare, who just let out a long sigh.

"So you know about me, yes he will return" he replied "But the best course of action would be putting Raven out of the fight, he's not strong enough"

Saralla's eyes were filled with joy as she hugged the demon, Mobius and Black Death watching in total confusion.

"I'll help the kid" said Nightmare, breaking from the hug and coming over to Raven.

"Here kid" he grabbed him and helped him to stand up; Raven looked at his mother and slowly rolled towards her.

"Mom, I don't want this" he said, and then he returned to his normal form.

"Was dad right when he did this to me?" He asked.

"No" Nightmare replied "Hans wasn't right, he made that decision based on the thought you are naturally far stronger than he could ever hope to be, which itself is partly true, however you're still a child and your powers haven't matured enough"

"So why did my dad just let himself get killed!?" Raven demanded to know.

"He didn't, he, like you, was afraid, more afraid than anything you ever experienced" he replied.

"Where is he now?" Asked Saralla.

"Training hard, both physically and psychologically, so nothing is left to chance" Nightmare replied.

"What about us!?" Mobius asked referring to Black Death and him.

"Just make sure he doesn't does anything stupid and you'll be fine, it's only a month anyways" Nightmare replied with a smirk "A FREAKING MONTH?!"

Black Death just giggled at his newfound freedom

"But why did you beat down Raven like that?" Asked Saralla.

"I was testing a theory, if he was ready, he would be able to match up my speed" Nightmare replied, and formed an evil grin "Warm up speed that is"

"Why don't you face the werewolf if you're sooooo strong as you claim to be?" Mobius asked, clearly annoyed "Hey BD! Stay here!"

"It's not my place to fight him" Nightmare confessed "This is a lesson Hans had to learn, and serves as preparation for the near future"

"Near... Future?" Asked Raven, raising an eyebrow.

"Enjoy the next 5 years, after that every single thing changes" the demon replied "I've said more than enough, I'll leave you now"

"WAIT!" Saralla ran next to Nightmare, grabbing his side with her barrel.

"When?" She asked, Nightmare stared into her purple eyes and couldn't help but slip one last piece of information.

"Two weeks Sara, two weeks" Nightmare said, Saralla shed a tear and hugged him.

"I have to go now, Saralla, whatever conception you had of me was wrong, forgive me" Nightmare then just faded away to ashes, Saralla was left in a turmoil of emotions, Black Death had been watching closely and wanted to see what was wrong with the TD.

"Miss Nightingale?" He spoke with confusion; Mobius came next to the entity and grabbed his side, pulling him in a not so gentle way.

"My husband... Hans... "Raven came next to his mother and gently nuzzled her.

"Dad will be fine" he whispered to her.

Black Death stared at them "I don't understand" he said.

"Of course you don't, you're incapable of having feelings" replied Mobius with a frown.

"Feelings" Black Death muttered "A concept I'll never understand"

"Of course not, you will ever have them, ever" replied Mobius harshly, Black Death ignored him and inched closer to Saralla, for once the demon felt a bit of sadness for the woman. "Miss Nightingale, Hans will return in one piece, I'm more than certain, I will personally help you in anything"

Saralla turned to face the demon, with her reddened purple eyes, she locked eyes with his black and red, seeing that he truly meant it, Mobius on the other hand was confused, the entity that tormented these past fifteen years had suddenly gone soft? There was no way to know for certain but to let time pass.


End file.
